Young Love Never Last
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica and Chandler were high school sweethearts. When they both find out they want different things their love falls apart. Twenty years later they meet up at a reunion only to find out that their love survived the years apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Monica and Chandler were high school sweethearts. When they both find out they want different things their love falls apart. Twenty years later they meet up at a reunion only to find out that their love survived the years apart.**

**Monica lives in a house in Westchester. She has a fourteen year old daughter. Chandler lives in apartment 19.**

Monica was in her garage with her mother going through some of her old things to see what she can get rid of.

Judy went over to a box and started to open it.

"Mom please leave that box alone."

"Why on earth would you throw away your year book?"

"Mom I just packed that box."

"And now I'm unpacking it." She smiled taking out the year book and pompoms. "Why would you get rid of all these memories?"

Monica sighed and faced her mother "All of this stuff is from a life long ago. And besides, there is no point in holding onto the past." She said moving past her mom and to another box "I believe you were the one who taught me that."

"Well I never meant for you to get rid of all the things that made you into the women you are today."

"Being a cheerleader made me the women I am today?" Monica laughed a little

"You were captain of the squad. You gave direction and-and orders, and kicked a few girls off the squad."

Monica laughed at her attempt to make her point.

"And today, you are a chef in a very profitable and successful restaurant." Judy said making Monica smile

They continued to go through the old boxes when Emma walked up from grabbing the mail. She handed the stack to her mom and went through a couple boxes that caught her eye.

"Anything interesting?" Judy asked her daughter.

"No." Monica flipped through until she stopped at a decorative letter.

"There is a reunion coming up?" Joey asked his friend Chandler who just returned to town for business.

"Yeah." He sighed

"Are you planning on going?"

"I don't know. I have a lot to do here. I need to get settled into my new apartment and get my office organized."

"Chandler, your high school reunion is something you cannot miss." Joey told him

He nodded slowly "There are just so many memories. I don't know if I can face them again."

"What kind of memories?"

"Old memories. Memories that broke my heart." He told him setting up his new desk.

"Oh." Joey nodded knowing what it was.

"Honey you have to go." Judy told her daughter after she saw the letter she tried to hide.

"Why would I want to go and see people I knew twenty years ago when I was a kid?" She said not budging

"Mom you have to go. Come on, it'll be fun." Emma smiled

"What are you a tag team? Besides I have plans."

Judy knew her daughter far too well to fall for that "Is this about Chandler?"

"No." She said softly "Why would this be about Chandler?" She said packing another box.

"Whose Chandler?"

They looked towards the door to see Pete walking in.

"Monica's first love. They dated in high school but realized they wanted different things so they broke it off." Judy told him flipping through the year book to show him a picture.

"Oh." Pete looked at the picture while taking a bite of his apple.

"Yeah." Judy nodded "There is a reunion coming up but she won't go." She told him

"Babe, there is a reunion? You should go." He told her "I'm gonna be away on business and won't be around for a month. This gives you something to do." He told her

Monica sighed "I'm not going because I _don't want_ to go. This isn't about Chandler and this isn't about you leaving. I just have so much work to do with them remodeling the restaurant that I don't have time." She told them "Case closed!"

Chandler grabbed a beer, turned on a light that he only had one light bulb to put in and unpacked a few boxes at his new apartment that night. He grabbed the one labeled 'books' to put on his shelf. He grabbed a stack and right as he moved to put them up the one underneath slipped from his grip.

Chandler sighed and put the rest up before picking it up to put away. He looked at the book. It was his year book. Chandler leaned up against the wall and hesitated to open it. As he flipped through the pages he saw Monica Geller and him at prom. They were voted best couple. It's too bad it had to end.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and finished unpacking the box before calling it a night.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!**

**You guys all know how much I love to use Pete as Monica's boyfriend...I just don't like that Richard was so old. So Pete is always my next choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! **

A few days have past and Monica was sitting on the couch reading one of her books with her glasses on when Pete walked in.

"Hey." He smiled giving her a kiss. "I'm about to leave."

Monica put her book aside and wrapped her arms around his neck "I wish you could stay here, with me." She kissed him "You could go to the reunion with me."

Pete smiled and kissed her again "I can't I'm sorry. But I do think you will have some fun with me not here."

"I'll just want to stay in my pajamas all day and watch reruns on cable T.V."

He laughed "You're not doing that. You are going to that reunion and having fun." He said kissing her once more.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said sadly

"I'll miss you too. I'll call you when I get there." He said grabbing his suit case "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled

Pete left and headed to the airport.

Monica sighed.

Emma walked through the door "Mom are you going to start getting ready?" She asked

"Em, it doesn't start for another five hours." Monica pointed out looking at the clock.

She shrugged "Do you know what you're gonna wear?" She asked sitting next to her on the couch.

Monica thought about it. "No, I don't right now. But I'll figure it out." She said taking her book in her hands.

Emma grabbed her mothers hand dragging her to her room. "Sweetie. What's the rush?" Monica asked as Emma sat her on the bed and went in her closet to choose an outfit.

Emma grabbed a few dresses laying them out on the bed "Mom, this is a reunion. This is a chance to show all the people you were friends with back then how great your life is now. You have to look nice."

Monica smiled at her daughter. "And what do you suppose to do when I leave tonight?"

"I'll be here. Waiting for you to come back." She said taking out a dress "This one. You have to wear this one." She said holding it up.

Monica smiled "Good choice."

Chandler arrived at the party just before eight. "Five minutes, home, sweats, popcorn." He told himself as he locked his car. He walked in the gym and saw red and white balloons hung from the ceiling with tables off to the side and the food next to them.

There were maybe a hundred people already there. Being captain of the football team he was already getting noticed and people saying hi to him.

Chandler made his way a little further in until he saw a friend of his "Hey man what's up?" He walked over to him to chat.

"Hey I've seen your girl." He grinned patting him on the back

Chandler nodded silently

"She is in a black dress with white designs of something..." He tried to think

Chandler nodded along as he glanced around the room.

Rachel found Monica as soon as she walked in the room. "Hey!" She squealed rushing over to her and giving her a hug. "Gosh I haven't seen you in what? Fifteen years?" Rachel gushed

Monica smiled "Yeah about." She nodded

Monica glanced across the room as she looked around at all the familiar faces. But there was one that she caught eyes with.

Chandler's eyes stopped on Monica's for a few short seconds before he smiled at her. She looked more than beautiful in his eyes that night than ever before.

Monica smiled and gave a slight wave.

Joey and Rachel both noticed the two looking at each other and dragged their two groups closer together.

"Hey Monica." Joey smiled "Rachel..."

"Hello Joey." Rachel smiled and looked at the man next to him "Chandler Bing."

"Hi." Chandler smiled and then looked at Monica "Hey."

"Hey." Monica smiled looking into his eyes for the first time in twenty years.

Silence fell over the group and Joey was the first one to brake it "Um...I'm running low on juice."

"I'll come with you." Rachel jumped in as the two left Chandler and Monica alone.

Chandler chuckled and Monica laughed at their friends behavior "You wanna get out of here?" Chandler asked

Monica nodded "Yeah." She smiled

They both walked together outside of the gym where is wasn't as loud or crowded.

"So how you been?" Chandler asked first

"I've been good. I have a beautiful daughter who is fifteen and a boyfriend that made me come to this reunion." Monica said as they came to a bench outside and sat down. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright. I'm single, my job has had me moving all over this country so I guess it's a good thing that I'm single. My best friend actually pushed me into coming tonight. He said that I couldn't miss out on my high school reunion."

Monica smiled "Yeah people do that." Chandler chuckled "So last time I heard you where living in Oklahoma?"

He nodded "I actually just moved back here. I'm remodeling this restaurant putting in tile, adding on and repainting the walls for a couple months before I'm shipped back."

Monica gasped "No you're not." She couldn't believe it "You are the carpenter that is remodeling my restaurant?"

"Javu?" They said unison

Chandler laughed "Wow. Who knew we would be pushed back together by the one thing that separated us?"

Monica and Chandler stayed a lot longer than they thought before going home at eleven.

Monica walked to her car that just so happened to be parked right next to Chandler's "So I'll see you tomorrow?" She said before getting into her car.

Chandler nodded "See you tomorrow."

**Please review! It would mean a whole lot**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter I have written. I decided to post it because of all the great reviews. So yeah, I hope you like it :)**

Monica got home that night a little before midnight. She walked in and saw the T.V. on low volume and Emma sleeping on the couch. She walked over to her and crouched down brushing her hair lightly off her face.

Emma's eyes stuttered open and she saw her mom standing beside her.

"Did you try to stay up?" Monica asked softly

Emma smiled guilty and sat up so she can see better "How was the reunion?" She asked desperately wanting to know.

She smiled "It was fun." She nodded remembering her time she spent with Chandler "Thanks for making me go."

"So you had fun. Is he married?"

Monica's eyes went wide from her daughters sudden question "Emma!" She tried to hide her smile.

Emma smiled "Sorry," She stood up "So is he?" She asked again

"I think it's time for bed." She stood up with Emma following. They walked to their rooms.

"This isn't over." Emma said closing her door as she went to bed.

Chandler went home and got ready for bed. As he lied there he waited for the next day to begin. He wanted to see Monica so badly. She looked so great at the reunion with her long jet black hair and petite body that the dress shaped perfectly. That night he spent catching up with her he remembered all the great memories they had together.

_Chandler stood nervously in front of her door. He wore a white suit with a baby blue tie and a blue flower on his chest. His hair was combed up and gelled the way Monica liked it. In his hands he held a corsage that was white with little blue flowers. He also held a small envelope that was sealed shut. He lightly knocked on the door and waited for it to open._

_After just a few seconds the door opened and Mrs. Geller appeared. "Hello Chandler. She is just about ready. And might I say you look hansom." She told him stepping aside as he walked in._

_Chandler stood by the door as she walked down the staircase. Her dress was a baby blue that matched Chandler's tie perfectly, and lied just on the floor. It was puffed out and had glitter covering the dress. Her small handheld purse was white along with her jewelry. Her hair was curled and pined back with about two hundred bobby pins that let it flow down to the side of her strapless dress._

_As she reached the bottom step she approached Chandler with a smile "Hey."_

_Chandler smiled at her words. Just like he did every time she spoke and caused goose bumps to carried down his spine. "Mon, you are...the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He told her softly_

_"So you're saying that I could have just worn sweats and won prom queen?" She joked_

_"You could have worn a paper bag and would still blow them away."_

_"Aww..."_

_They both turned as they heard Mrs. Geller start to gush._

_Chandler got out a tissue from his pocket and handed it to her "You look just as gorgeous." He told her with a smile._

_He looked back to Monica whose blue eyes matched her dress. "I got you this." He opened up the box to reveal the corsage that matched his. He set the box aside and put it on her wrist._

_"Thank you." Monica looked at it and saw the little details that made it that much more special._

_Chandler kissed her check and took her arm. "Let's get to the prom." They walked out the front door and to his car that he had washed just for this day._

_"Oh wow. You washed the car." Monica joked "You never wash your car."_

_Chandler laughed "Yeah I know."_

_When they arrived at the prom that was being held in a very nice and popular hotel; they parked their car and walked up to the door where they would hand over their tickets._

_Before they walked in they got to get their picture taken. "Now, I'm only doing this once so get ready." He told them_

_They nodded "Okay."_

_Monica looked over at Chandler "Oh wait your tie isn't straight." She moved over and fixed it for him._

_Chandler looked into her eyes that were brighter than the sun._

_Flash!_

_And that was their prom picture._

_As they danced to the slow moving music with their King and Queen crowns as everyone watched, Chandler brought her in closer to him. "You know I love you." He told her softly in her ear._

_"I know you love red M&M's too."_

_Chandler moved back slightly and looked at her "I love you more than a million red M&M's."_

_Monica smiled "You're so sweet. I love you more than that jack ass who always steals my school parking spot."_

_"That just killed the moment." He said "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to her "Happy Birthday Mon."_

_ Monica stopped dancing and opened it. She pulled out a card that had stars written all over it and down below was a signature signed "Monica Geller." She looked back up at Chandler "What is this?"_

_"It's your star." He told her._

_Monica smiled. "I love you more than all the red Swedish fish." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him._

_Chandler broke away "You wanna go check it out?" He asked taking her hand_

_She nodded and let him lead her outside._

_Chandler looked up and pointed it out. "That one right there. The brightest one in the sky." He smiled at her_

_Monica smiled and kissed him again "Best birthday gift you've ever gave me."_

_"Better than last year?" He asked_

_She nodded "A lot better than last year."_

He rolled over and looked at the clock on his bedside. 1:46 a.m. Chandler needed to get some sleep before the sun rises and he starts off his day remodeling Monica's restaurant.

He fell asleep thinking a lot about their old time together as teenagers.

**Please review! I will have more flash backs like this one. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the great reviews. Here is the next chapter. **

The next day at work Monica pulled up at her restaurant and parked her car. Climbing out she grabbed her purse and locked the car. Since they were remodeling the restaurant they weren't taking business right now, so Monica wore a gray pants suit with a white undershirt that had some ruffles.

**(If y'all are visual people like me, just go to Google type in "Women's pants suits" It's the second one, if I'm correct, that I picture her wearing...you can picture her a different way but that is the outfit I imagined on her) **

Monica walked up to her building with her coffee mug in hand and already saw some men hard at work. That made her happy.

Chandler saw Monica Geller walk into the building and watched her walk straight to the kitchen. He sat down his paint brush and followed her in.

At the door he watched her go over to a table/counter in the back to put down her stuff.

Another man came in and Chandler watched him go over to Monica. They were silently chatting but he could only hear some of it.

"Thanks George." Monica smiled and proceeded to get her things organized

Chandler watched George leave the kitchen and gave him a friendly smile. He then went up to Monica. "Hey Mon," He smiled

Monica jumped at Chandler's light touch on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him smiling "Hey,"

Chandler grinned when she jumped "I would always make you jump."

Monica laughed remembering when they were dating "Yeah,"

_Chandler sat on his couch with his arm around Monica._

_Monica snuggled close to him with the blanket just below her eyes._

_He turned to look at his girlfriend and he had to laugh at the way she scared easily. Chandler wrapped his arm around her tighter causing her to lean into him more._

_The sat there watching the movie that Monica hated but Chandler talked her into watching._

_"I don't know why I caved and had you put in this movie." She said tucking her knees into her chest._

_"Mon, it's just a movie. Besides afterwards we can just hangout." He smiled and kissed the side of her head reassuring her that everything would be fine as long as he was there._

_Chandler tried to watch the movie but seeing it so many times already, he knew what was going to happen, as for Monica, this was her first. Chandler looked over at Monica one last time before speaking up "I'm gonna go get more popcorn." He said taking his arm back and grabbing the bowl._

_"Wait!" Monica stopped him "Don't leave." She said in a shaky voice._

_"I'm just going to the kitchen, I'll be right back." He gave her a sweet kiss and left her there to continue watching the movie._

_Monica looked back over at the screen and brought the pillows up to her sides as shield's. The music in the film was picking up speed as the women neared her closet doors. Monica watched as her heart raced faster. "Why is she going in there?" She asked herself "He's in there." She said bringing the blanket closer to her eyes._

_The women in the film reached for the doorknob. Just as she opened it..._

_"ROAR!" Chandler yelled popping out from behind the couch causing Monica to scream and jump three feet in the air. Chandler laughed and came around the front._

_Monica smacked him "What the hell Chandler!" She said angrily "Don't scare me like that!"_

_Chandler couldn't stop laughing. "You're always cute when you're mad." He kissed her forehead._

_"Well you're about to see me adorable." She joked but couldn't keep a straight face as Chandler leaned her back on the couch and kissed her lips tenderly._

_"I promised you that we could hangout once the movie ended..." He said trailing kisses down her neck._

_"But the movie-" Monica stopped and looked at the credits on the screen "What happened?"_

_"She got stabbed." He told her making his way back up her jaw._

_"Aww, I kind of liked her."_

_Chandler snaked his hands behind Monica and moved then up her shirt._

_Monica broke away "Chandler, no." She told him "You're mom-"_

_"Won't be home for another hour." He finished for her as he kissed her again. He brought his hands down to her lower back and he pushed himself into her._

_"Mmm." She moaned kissing him hard and hungrily as she moved her hands to undo his belt buckle._

_Chandler broke the kiss and sat up straddling her as he took off his belt and took off his shirt._

_Monica started to undo the buttons on her shirt when their night was interrupted._

_"Okay. That's all I needed to see." Nora said making her way from the front door over to them._

_Chandler quickly buttoned his pants as Monica did the same to her shirt. "Ma, you aren't suppose to be home yet." Chandler said_

_"Yeah well..." She looked towards the T.V. "In The Dark, that got you turned on son?" She questioned "Man, you got yourself a keeper Monica." She winked at her causing Monica to turn embarrassed. She walked a little closer and grabbed the popcorn bowl "Don't mind me." She made her way to her room leaving Monica and Chandler alone again._

_Monica stood up "I should go. I love you." She kissed him on the lips and put on her shoes._

_Chandler walked her to the door "I'll call you before school tomorrow." He kissed her once more "Night."_

He smiled knowing what memory of theirs she was thinking of "So I came in here to ask you how you wanted the paints to go on? What colors would you prefer to be on the top closer to the ceiling?"

"Oh. Well I would like the dark red at the top in like a medium thick line-" She walked out of the kitchen with Chandler, over to the paints that sat on the tarp near the wall. "Then the tannish color in the small more thinner line and the rest of the wall would be more of that darker lighthouse green..." She stopped realizing Chandler may be lost "That's too confusing isn't it?"

Chandler shook his head "No, no. I got it." He smiled and resumed painting.

"Alright. I'll be over there if you need anything else." Monica told him before leaving and going over to the stairs where they were putting an upper level dinning at.

**There you go :) Please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I write it...common sense there but still. Please review!**

**I really enjoy writing the flashbacks so there may be more. If you like them let me know and give me some ideas to put in. I'll work on the story between the two outside of the flashbacks more also.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the great reviews! **

Chandler was one of the last to finish up for the day. He had to wait until the paints dried to add another coat and make sure it all was even for Monica's liking.

Monica walked over to Chandler who had the music playing and was painting on the green. She sat down on a nearby chair and watched him.

It was only the two of them left and it was just passed five in the afternoon.

Chandler was aware of Monica's presence and noticed that she was watching him work now. Whenever they were younger and she would watch him work on his yard or roofing of his house, being just his mom and him he always had the hard work around the house, Chandler would sometimes show Monica how to do it. He would wrap his arms around her and teach her from behind as she would look back at him and give him a kiss before they would give up and leave it all behind them.

Chandler looked back at Monica is the chair "Do you want to try it?" He asked "It's not that hard." He told her inching the paint brush closer.

Monica shook her head "No that's okay."

"Are you sure? I could always show you-"

"No really I'm fine."

Chandler nodded "Okay." He resumed what he was doing.

What was he thinking, that seeing Monica may get them back together? He knew she had a new life and a new boyfriend that she probably loved; but he couldn't stop thinking about her, he couldn't just go back to being friends and nothing more. When he said that he loved her he meant for life. That's why when they broke up he refused to come back here and see her after college, he didn't want to get hurt again.

Monica's phone ringing jolted Chandler back. He continued to paint as she answered it.

"Hello?" She got up and walked away "Yeah it looks great." She smiled "I wish you were here too." Monica turned her head slightly and looked back at Chandler "I know, okay see you in a month. I love you too. Bye." She hung up and made her way back over to the chair she was sitting in previously.

Chandler painted the rest of the wall as Monica sat there and waited for him to finished before she could close up.

As the music played over the radio they listened to the song they both knew best. The song that made their relationship stronger. The one song that they first said 'I Love You'.

Chandler put down the paint brush and extended his hand for Monica to take.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"It's just a dance." He told her

Monica hesitated before taking his out stretched hand. She stood up and allowed him to bring her closer.

They weren't as close as they were before when they first danced to this song. Each of them held onto the others hand while their other hand wrapped around their bodies.

"You know what song this is?"

"Of course I know what song this is." Monica said softly as she slowly and cautiously lied her head on his shoulder

Chandler smiled at her soft touch. He just hopped this wouldn't be their last dance.

_I must be lucky or this must be my day...It's the warmth of holding you till I'm infused by your scent...I think it's something I can feel for myself`...Could it get any better than this, I'm holding my breath_

_For a kiss_

_Unyielding motion that's wrapped in a smile...But you seem so steady as I am burning inside...feel the warmth as I have fallen too deep...Now I know that you know me though I've been told to believe.._

_It's just a kiss_

_For a kiss_

_Close your eyes and we can float away...All alone through this crowded place...Maybe you and I can find some time...Till forever or more So baby move your lips...Come close I need this kiss...No time to fake I just can't explain_

_The sweetest touch that I just can't get enough...Could it get any better than this...I'm holding my breath_

_For a kiss_

As the song ended Chandler moved back and looked into Monica's eyes. He leaned in,

Monica turned her head and looked down "Chandler..." She sighed

Chandler let go of her "I'm sorry." He apologized and grabbed his coat before walking out the door.

Monica put her head in her hands as she replayed the ending of the song in her head.

_Close your eyes and we can float away.._

_For a kiss..._

_Close your eyes and we can float away.._

_For a kiss..._

_Chandler looked at Monica in his arms "I love you." He told her for the first time_

_Monica smiled and lifted her head off his chest "I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him_

_He looked back at Monica as they danced by the river "This is our song. Yours and mine." He told her with his head up against hers._

_"Every time this plays I'll be thinking of you." She said softly "Every time."_

_He nodded "You will always be mine. No one else's. I love you so much that it hurts to see you leave every night."_

_Monica leaned in and kissed him again "I won't leave tonight." She said softly as they laid in the grass on the blanket and fell asleep in each others arms. _

**And Cut! End of Chapter 5 :) Did you likes the way I did that, a little different, I hope you weren't all confused how I set that up either. But anyways, the song is "For A Kiss" By Sam Kang. First time I've heard the song but it wasn't that bad. The lyrics may not look that good or make any sense, but if you look at the music video it's a duet. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Monica went home after closing up the restaurant. All she wanted to do was go home, put on her pajamas and watch a romantic comedy movie with Emma on the couch as they ate popcorn for dinner.

She drove home in silence with nothing but the sound of the engine. When she pulled up to her house she turned off the car and sat there for a second thinking of the night she just had. It was still day light and there were kids playing outside on their bikes. How badly she wanted another kid. Pete and her have been dating for over a year now and he still hasn't popped the question. She wondered what was stopping him from making the next move as she climbed out of her car and walked inside.

"Emma?" She called out "I'm back. I was think about a movie night tonight." She shouted through the house.

It was so quiet she wasn't even sure if anyone was home "Em?" She called out again.

Nothing.

She figured she must be out with her friend Hannah.

Monica went upstairs, slipped on her pajamas and grabbed a movie.

As she went through them none of them seemed to interest her. She gave up on trying to decided on one and went to go rent one from the video store.

She put on a jacket to try to hide up her pajamas and went back to her car.

She was about to get in when she saw her daughter walking home. "Hey, where you been?" She asked

"TJ's we were working on a project." She told her "Where are you going?"

"I was about to go rent a movie."

"Oh, can I come?" She asked

Monica nodded "Sure, hop in."

Emma smiled, she was about to get in when she realized what her mom was wearing "You're wearing your pajamas to the store?" She questioned

Monica looked down at her striped pajama pants and nodded "Yeah."

Emma smiled "Let me go get mine on." She laughed "That way you don't look stupid." She went inside

"Oh, thanks hon. I love you too."

When they got there they both went to the comedy section.

"Mom read this one." Emma handed her one to look at.

Monica grabbed it and flipped it over to read.

"Mon?"

Monica looked up to see Chandler standing on the other side of her. "Chandler." She smiled "What are you doing here?"

Chandler laughed "Hunting elephants." He joked causing her to laugh.

Emma looked at the two "You're Chandler?" She asked looking at him

Monica looked back at Emma who was looking over at Chandler.

He nodded "The one and only." He said "Literally, I'm probably the only one. It's a weird name to have."

Emma laughed "So you and my mom use to date."

"Emma!" Monica gasped not believing she just said that

Chandler smiled "Yeah, use to." He nodded "You use to be thirteen?"

"Use to. Pass tense." She nodded

Monica finally looked back at Chandler "So what movie are you getting?" She asked looking at the movie in his hands

"Oh, just Die Hard."

"I can't believe you are still renting that."

"What? It is very educational. Teaches me something every time." He said

"How to hold a gun?" She asked

He shook his head "No, I still don't know that yet."

"That's the whole movie Chandler."

He shrugged "What about you..." He looked down at the movie in her hands "The Breakfast Club?" He questioned "How old is that?"

"Just as old as your movie."

Emma couldn't help but wonder how cute of a couple they use to be. She looked down at Chandler's outfit "Ninja Turtles?"

Monica looked over at Emma.

Chandler looked down "What can I say, I'm a PJ man."

Monica smiled "Well, if you want to, you can join us for our movie night. We're just having popcorn and watching movies all night." Monica invited him

Chandler looked down at her movie. "Can we watch my movie first?" He asked

Monica chuckled "Only if we fast forward through all the shooting scenes." She joked.

They walked up to the check out and payed before leaving.

Monica and Emma were talking in the car on their way back home "So, you invited Chandler?"

She looked straight ahead at the road "Yeah."

"You flirted with Chandler..." Emma told her

"I did not." Monica argued

"You did so, you flirted mom and you know it. Aren't you forgetting about Pete?"

"I could never forget about Pete. I love him and you know that."

"You might love him, but I see the way you look at Chandler. You never look at Pete that way." Emma told her softening her voice.

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm the same way with TJ." She said looking out the window.

Chandler followed behind Monica all the way to their house. Was he doing the right thing hanging out with her when her boyfriend was around? He knew if he was her boyfriend and she was talking to an ex he wouldn't feel comfortable with that.

As they arrived to her house Chandler pulled to the side parking on the road and climbed out.

The sun was just getting ready to set as he saw that it was darker than when he left.

Monica unbuckled and climbed out of the car with Emma.

She walked up to her door and unlocked it allowing everyone to walk in.

"This is a nice place." Chandler said looking around.

"Thanks." She took off her shoes.

Emma went to the kitchen to start making the popcorn.

"So where is your boyfriend? When do I get to meet him?" Chandler asked

"Oh, he's not here." Monica said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Where is he?"

"San Francisco. He is doing business for the rest of the month."

Chandler nodded and went over to the couch to find the best spot.

Monica watched him as he got comfortable. "You good?" She smiled as he made himself at home.

"Yeah," He picked up a pillow "Do you have something a little more fluffier?" He asked

Monica laughed "Yeah let me go-"

Chandler stopped her "No, I was only kidding. I'm fine."

Emma came back out with the popcorn fully popped in a bowl. "You want anything to drink?" She asked Chandler

"Do you have any Coke?" He asked

She nodded and went to get him a glass. "Mom, you want anything?"

"No I'm fine." She told her as she sat opposite of the couch from Chandler.

Once Emma came back out she saw how far apart they were sitting. She handed Chandler his drink and went over to her mom "Can I sit there?" She asked

"Em, just sit right here. Chandler won't bite."

Chandler took a drink "No I won't bite. You're not type." He joked

Emma laughed then looked back at her mom "Please, you know how much I love the end seat." She begged trying to get her mom and Chandler closer together. She saw the photos in the yearbook and she knew that when they broke up there were still feelings for each other.

Monica caved in and moved to the middle in between Chandler and Emma.

Emma sat down smiling.

They all sat there for a couple seconds before realizing that no one put the movie in.

Monica got up and was about to move pass Emma and the coffee table when she put her feet up blocking her. Monica looked at her daughter and knew what she was trying to pull. She turned around and walked by Chandler, brushing him slightly.

Monica went to go put the movie in.

"So how is school going?" Chandler asked

She shrugged "It's school. You've been there."

He nodded "So do you play any sports?"

"Yeah, I do cheer leading then I'm gonna try out for the soccer team this spring." She told him "But TJ, he is my boyfriend, he is on the football team and boys soccer team. We sometimes scrimmage in the back yard. Dribble and goalie for one another."

"That sounds like fun. I was on the football team. We practiced everyday for three hours at a time. Even if it was raining or over 90 degrees out." He said remembering how awful it was "Sometimes I would skip out and say someone in my family died just to hang out with your mom."

"Em, how do you get this to work?" Monica asked stopping Chandler from saying more as she sat in front of the T.V. with the remote in hand.

"You just turn it on." She told her getting up. She looked at the screen "What did you do?"

Monica shrugged "I put it in then I pressed a few buttons and unplugged and re-plugged a bunch of different wires..." She said innocently

Chandler watched as Monica tried to figure it out. She was terrible with technology.

Emma gave up after a few minutes "We can't watch a movie. Mom broke the T.V." She said standing up and going back over to the couch.

"That's alright. We can always do it another time." He was about to stand up when Emma stopped him

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to leave but I take it I'm staying." He slowly sat back down with the pillow.

"Chandler you can leave if you want to." Monica told him

"No..I wanted to show him my cheer for next Friday's game."

She got up and pushed her mom back to the couch next to Chandler.

"Ready, Okay!" She started to cheer in front of them.

As she was kicking her feet and clapping her hands Emma inched closer to the coffee table where Chandler's drink was sitting. She kicked her foot knocking it off the table and onto Chandler's lap.

Chandler shot up with Monica

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Emma apologized trying to hide her smile "You should take those off. Don't want them to stain."

"Emma!" Monica shot her a look saying that she better knock off whatever she was planning. "Go get some towels." She told her

Emma left the room leaving the two alone.

"I am so sorry. Usually she is not like this." Monica apologized

Chandler shook his head "Don't worry about it. Kids will be kids." He tried to hold his wet pants away from his body.

Emma came back in and handed the rag to Monica.

She was about to wipe it off when she stopped and handed it to Chandler "You can do that." She blushed slightly

Chandler took the rag from her and started to dry himself off.

**Was that a most terrible chapter or what? Next chapter I will continue with this little movie night thing...**

**I wasn't sure about this chapter as I just kept writing hoping something better will come to mind, but nothing did so I'm sorry but this is the best I came up with.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing!**

Emma went to bed early leaving just Monica and Chandler in the living room with the broken T.V., spilt pop and now the awkward moment when neither of them know what to say next.

Chandler looked down at the rag in his hands. "I'll just go put this in the sink." He stood up

Monica stood up with him and walked to the kitchen. "I'm really sorry about your pants."

Chandler turned around "Mon, you need to stop apologizing. It's fine. I'll just wash them when I get home." He said

Monica nodded. This awkward phase that they are in was too much for her to handle. She needed to move on. They needed to move on and leave the past behind them. They both knew that it was hard to do when there was so much behind them that none of it can just go away.

Chandler noticed Monica was deep in thought and decided to call it a night "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out the kitchen into the living room to grab his shoes and movie.

"Goodnight." Monica smiled softly from the doorway watching him leave. She went over to the couch to clean up the mess when something crossed her eye.

She picked up Chandler's wallet and hurried out to give it to him but he was already gone.

Monica opened it up and looked inside. All her feelings for him rushed up inside her to that one picture she spotted in front.

_"Hey Mrs. Bing," Monica smiled as she opened the door._

_"Hello darling. He's just right upstairs in his room getting ready." She told her_

_"Thank you." She smiled and walked up to his room_

_Chandler lied in his bed looking at a picture of Monica._

_"Hey what are you looking at?" Monica smiled as she climbed on Chandler's bed._

_Chandler put down the picture and kissed his girlfriend "Just the most beautiful women to walk this earth." He smiled laying on his side to face her "Or you." He joked kissing her again.  
_

_Monica slapped him playfully on his chest "That was mean." She started to get up when Chandler wrapped his strong arms around her keeping her next to him._

_She laughed as he climbed over her and off the bed. "You ready?" He asked as he put the rest of his books in his book bag._

_Monica got up and fixed her sundress "Yep."_

_They arrived at school hand and hand as they went to each other's locker._

_Monica opened her locker as Chandler stood close by and held her books for her. "Do you have Geography first?" Chandler asked_

_"Yeah." Monica hated Geography. Her teacher was good it's just what they were learning she hated. Maps, ecosystem, volcanoes. It was all so boring to her._

_She got out her book and placed it in her arms as Chandler handed her the rest of her books to put away. "Thanks."_

_They walked down the hall and around the corner to Chandler's locker. He unlocked it and his locker was full with pictures of him and Monica._

_"Hey man what's up?" His best friend Joey said as he patted him on the back slamming into the lockers to the side making a big bang as he did so._

_"What's up?"_

_"You going tonight?" He asked_

_"Yeah, then afterwards we were going to get some ice cream at the parlor down the street." He said referring to Monica next to him on the other side._

_Joey gave in upward nod in her direction saying 'Hey'._

_Monica gave a friendly smile and that's when they were joined by a few others._

_"Hey Bing." One said "Practice tonight. Are you gonna hurt your ankle before then to skip out or is your beauty here going to help you ditch instead."_

_Chandler slammed his locker with his book bag in his hand and looked over at Chip Matthews "Look, I'm not gonna ditch," He shoved him slightly "Don't you bring Monica into this either. Alright? Being the captain of the team I expect a little respect." He said sternly as he moved back some and found Monica's hand on his tugging him away slightly._

_They walked outside where it was less crowded. Chandler brought Monica near him "I love you." He hugged her "You know those guys are just assholes. I'm not using you the way they said." He kiss the top of her head "You know that?"_

_Monica nodded against his chest. "I know."_

_As the day went on all they could think about was each other. They had no classes together so they never really saw each other during the day._

_After school Monica had cheer practice while Chandler had football._

_He was in the locker room getting his gear on when Chip came up to him again. "What's this?" He asked roughly taking the hanging picture out of Chandler's locker. "She's a pretty girl you got there." He smiled looking at Monica's senior picture that was given to Chandler_

_Chandler tried grabbing for it._

_Chip continued to look at the picture. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it "Mmmm." He moaned loudly for all to hear._

_Chandler was turning mad "Knock it off!" He shouted trying to grab it once again but was too slow._

_Chip grinned and took a step back. He teased Chandler as he reached it out to him but pulled it back when Chandler tried to grab for it._

_A loud whistle was heard and everyone froze "What's going on in here?" The couch asked walking over to the boys. "You men having a problem?" He asked_

_"No coach." Chip looked at Chandler_

_"Matthews. Bing is the captain. A team treats their captain with respect and gratitude. You hear me?" He said deeply as he looked into his eyes_

_"Yes coach." He said as he walked away "No hard feelings?" He handed a still very angry picture to Chandler._

_Chandler reached out for the picture and placed his hand on it waiting for Chip to let go._

_Chip kept hold of the picture and turned it the other way causing it to rip down the middle. He laughed and flung it at Chandler._

_The boys cleared out of the locker room leaving Chandler to pick up the pieces. _

Monica looked at the picture in his wallet. It was of her. The picture was taped down the middle and placed perfectly in the front.

**This chapter was probably the hardest one to write. I had no ideas of flashbacks to write down. But hopefully the next will be a little easier to think of. I was pretty busy this week with club meetings, and homework, I visited a college an hour away that was all day after school. Then Friday I'm going to a school football game and Saturday night I'm going mini golfing in the dark where the trail is lite up with a couple friends, so that should be fun. I won't have that much time to write in between as you can tell. Please review anyway and I will try my best to find time to write more Mondler :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing!**

The next morning Chandler was down on the ground putting in tile that Monica had insisted for the flooring. He had them all layed out and a couple of them glued. He was working on the tile by the kitchen and making his way to the front door.

Monica walked down the street to her restaurant with Emma next to her. "So he just so happened to _leave_ his wallet at our place?" Emma smiled

Monica nodded "Yes." They stopped at the front door before walking in "Don't touch anything." She warned "This is my job. I will call Papa Jack to come pick you up and you will be stuck listening to him talk about gas prices all afternoon."

"I'll behave mom. I'm not a little kid."

"Really? Because last night you didn't show that very well. I have a lot of work I need to get done. Please just stay out of the workers way." She opened the door walking in and going over to the kitchen.

She looked and saw as Chandler was on hands and knees putting in a piece of block.

"Hey Chandler." Emma smiled getting his attention

Chandler turned around and smiled "Hey, you came?" He asked

She nodded "I was threatened to come or go to the grandparents."

He nodded "I would have come too. Your grandpa is all about those crazy gas prices. I once sat with him for two hours as he talked about the oil spill in the Pacific and that was how it went up so high."

"I know what you mean. I was lectured about the way we people don't use the gas wisely and how we waste most of it racing our cars."

"Oh yeah, I've been through that one."

Monica chuckled "Okay." She broke the little talk they were having and moved to the side. "Emma, you need to let Chandler work. Don't get in his way. It would be best if you just sat down on the stool at the counter and read the book you brought." She told her "If you need anything I'll be..." She thought about it "Well I'll be everywhere. Just be careful where you step if you do get up."

"Alright, is the bathroom out of order too."

Monica sighed "I told you to go."

"I can't control my bladder any more than you can control people and there gas choices." She argued

Monica shook her head and pointed off to the side "It's over there."

Emma put down her bag and went to the bathroom.

"Wow, you got some teen there." Chandler laughed

Monica turned to him "Yeah, sometimes I think she may be yours." She joked, but seeing Chandler's still face she knew if wasn't funny. "No, oh God." She stepped closer "That's not what I meant. I meant she acts just like you. She is sarcastic at times but I will always love her-" She said in a rush but was cut off by Chandler grinning

"Mon, it's fine. I knew what you meant."

She eased up a little bit and smiled.

He was about to get back to work when he remembered something "Oh," He looked at her again "Did you by any chance see my wallet at your place?" He asked

Monica nodded grabbing it out of her purse "Yeah." She handed it to him.

Chandler opened it and looked inside "Thanks."

Monica's eyes were still fixed on the wallet when he was about to put it back in his pocket "What?" He asked seeing her look

"Nothing." She shook it away.

Emma walked up to them from returning to the bathroom. She saw that Chandler was holding his wallet and they were silent so she broke it, to make the tense vibe they were giving off, go away "Why do you have a picture of my mom in your wallet?"

Chandler looked up at Emma then Monica.

Monica was blushing slightly as he knew that she saw the picture.

He opened his wallet slowly to reveal the picture. He took it out of the place it has been sitting the last twenty years. He touched it so delicately as he was afraid to ruin it more. This picture has a past to it. It has a meaning. And the only reason it still sat in that same spot over the years is because it was his charm. His luck and love was written all over this little pocket sized photo that he couldn't let it go.

He looked up at the two and spoke "Because my love deserved a place in my heart." He said "My wallet is always with me." He looked down "I travel a lot and I don't stay in one spot. But this is the one thing that stays with me. It's something that I can look at each night when I'm lost in life sitting in my hotel room. It's a picture that reminds me that I do have a home somewhere, and that place..." He paused "Is here. It's New York. Where I grew up, where I fell in love." He glanced at Monica "Where I remember that there was once a place in my life that I enjoyed." He finished softly.

Emma looked over at her mom. She knew that this was a time to give them some time alone. She grabbed her bag and headed over to the chair on the other side of the room.

Monica crouched down in her flowy skirt to look at Chandler. She touched him on the cheek that caused him to look up at her.

Looking in his eyes she saw their past again, she saw what they've been through flash before her. She saw their future.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips that sent shivers down her spine. It was lightening bolts shocking their lips as they pressed together. Fireworks went off in their heads as the kiss intensified.

Chandler broke the kiss as his need for breath was taken "I've always loved you." He pressed his forehead against hers and touched her cheek. "Every day."

**Dun Dun DUN!...What did you think, it was shorter than the last but I felt like that was a pretty good place to stop. But wait! What happens to Pete? Will Mondler continue or is there something else Monica isn't telling him?**

**There probably isn't something else but just to keep you thinking...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma smiled as she watched the two. She hasn't seen her mom this happy since they've came out with double stuffed Oreo's, and even then she wasn't all this happy.

That night Monica invited Chandler over for dinner with her and Emma.

As she pulled up to their house she saw that Pete's car was in the driveway.

Emma looked over at her mom as she put the car in park. "What are you going to do?" She asked

Monica sat there "I'm not sure."

They walked in and looked around. Pete was nowhere to be found. Monica walked upstairs with Emma shortly behind, she wanted to see what was going to happen, as they walked straight to her bedroom.

There was Pete with his suitcase on their bed full of his clothes. "Pete?" Monica called out

Pete came out of their closet with more clothes. "Hey." He put them in the suitcase

"Hey, what's going on?"

He took a deep breath and faced her. "Look Mon, I know that we've been together for a couple months-"

"A year."

"For a year. And I've loved you don't get me wrong, I've always loved you."

"Loved?"

He looked into her eyes "I've meet somebody else. She works in the office over there and I just...I'm sorry but I'm moving out and I'm going to live over there."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. But I have something with her. Something special."

"You have something with her? How would you know, you haven't even slept together?" Monica said raising her voice.

Pete stayed quiet and that's when it hit her.

"Oh my God! You slept with her when we were going out?"

"Monica look, it just kind of happened. I'm sorry." He apologized still continuing to pack his suitcase. "Besides, I'm sure you can find someone way better than me." He grabbed his bag and headed for the door that Emma was standing by. "I'll see you around." He said before leaving the doorway and walking out the door, out of their lives forever.

Emma look back at her mom. She looked both relieved and upset at the same time.

"Will you be okay?" She asked

Monica looked up at Emma finally leaving the spot where Pete was just at. She smiled "Yeah, I'll be fine."

A few minutes of taking in what had just happened, Monica was feeling better about it. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about hurting Pete and telling him what happened with Chandler. Now she could really focus on what she wanted to go after and who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Monica stood in the kitchen with Emma beside her helping. She was making pasta for dinner and putting shrimp over it with a thick, creamy Alfredo sauce that had garlic bread on the side.

Emma's favorite meal was Shrimp Alfredo and Monica thought that she deserved it for what she did for the both of them. For trying to get them together. Although the way she tried wasn't at all to Monica's liking, she felt like she owed her this thank you.

They both had their aprons on and their hair was pulled back as to not get it in the sauce. Monica was making the sauce while Emma stirred the noddles and shrimp. "When did you invite Chandler over?" Emma asked

"Umm.." Monica looked over at the clock "Ten minutes ago." She said a little confused at where he might be.

Emma nodded "So why did you guys breath up?" She asked curiously

Monica shrugged "It was complicated."

"No it wasn't." She said "Just tell me. Before he gets here and it gets more awkward for me to bring up the topic." She pleaded

Monica turned down the stove and moved to sit on the counter top. "Well..." She paused thinking "It wasn't all that complicated." She admitted

Emma nodded and jumped up on the other counter top that was facing her mother by the cabinets. "So how did it end?"

She looked over at her teenage daughter who looked very similar to her as a teenager "As you know we were both seniors in high school. It was the end of the year and we both knew that day after graduation, our future together will end." She started her story sadly, as she looked down at the neatly cleaned tile floor.

_Chandler held Monica close to him on his bed in his empty room. All they were thinking about was the few hours they had left with one another. They've already cried their tears away and said their last 'I Love You's' all that was left, was their goodbyes._

_Chandler took in her scent and pulled her closer. "I hate that the last hours I have with you I'm dreading." He told her softly "I'm not happy about leaving and seeing you this upset makes me guilty for leaving you here all alone." He kissed her head_

_Monica looked up at him with puffy red eyes "Don't feel guilty. Go to college and do what you want." She gave him a soft, small, smile that even her didn't believe was real. "I just want you to be happy. And going to college with your football scholarship, that is just what you wanted. Don't let me hold you back from that." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him tighter; if that was even possible as this moment._

_Chandler chuckled to himself "Do you think this is stupid? It's not like we're dying." He said softly into her hair_

_Monica shook her head "Love isn't stupid. This isn't stupid. We both love each other and even though we never wanted this to end. It has to." She said_

_They sat there in silence while time passed by._

_Nora came quietly into the room "Chandler, if you wanna beat the traffic, you should start leaving soon." She said before leaving the doorway_

**_(LOL. you know what just popped in my head. The airplane scene from Meet the Parents "If you can take it from my kunfu grip you can have. Otherwise, back off bitch...haha, I'm sorry, keep reading) _**

_Chandler stood up with Monica and brushed the last tear from her eyes. "I will always love you." He kissed her passionately on the lips before they both went down to his car hand in hand and said their final goodbyes. _

Monica finished telling her story just as Chandler walked through the door. "And I always did." He smiled hearing their story being told by Monica.

Monica turned around as she heard Chandler's voice. She smiled and he walked up to her. "I got these for you." He held up a dozen long stem roses "Sorry I was late." He kissed her cheek but stopped when he realized something "Are we together? I mean, you do still have a boyfriend." He said cautiously

Monica smelt the roses and hopped off the counter getting a vase "Not anymore." She told him with a smile "Pete actually left today. Now it's just me. A single mom."

Chandler went up to her "Do you like being single?" He asked as he brushed a hair from her face that fell out of her pony tail.

She shook her head "Not for long." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips and moving her hands around his neck bringing him in closer.

**So what did you think? I kind of messed up my whole idea for this story by that last chapter, and well I forgot about it. So that is why I got them together. You're welcome by the way. So now my whole cuteness idea is ruined. I might as well tell you what it was originally gonna be...Pete was gonna come back (Without feelings for another girl) at the same time that Chandler was suppose to be leaving the job at Monica's restaurant. The night that he leaves Monica hears their song play over the radio and realizes that all she wanted was him all along. In the meantime, Chandler is walking along a river bank where he and Monica had their first date...and that is all I really thought of, cute right? But now, lucky you, I'm gonna write their whole love fest play through as a couple again, and hopefully (Don't know yet) You will get to see them have kids. Maybe.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! Unless you don't want me to continue...?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is basically all from a flashback...ENJOY!**

_She had a pompom in each hand. Her hands were behind her back as she stood on the sidelines facing the crowd that sat patiently waiting for our team to come out. The football helmet that had their team name and mascot on it was up and ready to be ran through._

_She looked to her coach that looked at the time and nodded "Alright, lets go Lions!" She shouted moving her pompoms in the air as her team followed her over to the tunnel and they mad an ark for the players to run through._

_"Are we gonna win!?" The coach yelled in the locker room_

_"YEAH!" The team shouted standing up and getting close together._

_"Are we gonna have them score!?" He yelled_

_"No!"_

_"Then lets get out there and win this game!"_

_"YEAH!" The team yelled and put their hands up in a circle.  
_

_The captain led them to the champ "It's **our** sweat, it's **our** blood, it's **their** tears!" He yelled "We **walk** as a team, we **fight** as a team, we **win** as a team!" He shouted "So lets do this!"_

_The team hit each other's butt's as the walked through the locker room with energy and excitement, running outside and through the helmet._

_Chandler was the last one out. He had his helmet in hand as he followed his team. Running through the helmet he didn't see the cord that was in the way._

_He tripped and quickly tried to grab something near to keep him up. But he didn't mean to grab the girl next to the tunnel with the mini skirt and pompoms._

_Wrapping his arm around her he brought her down with him._

_Monica didn't have time to react. It was too late when she landed on top of his padded armor underneath his jersey. "Ow..." Monica slowly put her hands on the ground to lift herself a little off this man in front of her._

_Chandler looked up at the most beautiful girl he ever lad eyes on. She had glitter under her eyes and her hair was jet black in a pony tail and curled at the end._

_Monica finally met eyes with this man and saw him starring right back at her._

_"I'm sorry." He managed to say_

_Monica continued to lie there not making any gesture to move. "No I'm sorry, I should have stepped further away from the tunnel or told you about the cord." She laughed_

_Chandler smiled. "You have a beautiful laugh." He told her softly_

_Monica's smiled slowly went away as she blushed from how sweet he was being. "Thank you."_

_"Do you maybe-"_

_"Bing! Get out there!" His coach yelled._

_Chandler looked around and realized that the rest of the cheerleaders were already gone and so were the players._

_Monica got up off of his body fixing herself._

_Chandler got up next and grabbed his helmet that was knocked out of his hand._

_"I'll see you later." He told her_

_"Bing!" The coach yelled once again._

_Chandler put on his helmet and ran towards the field._

_Monica watched him run back to his team and smiled. "Is it weird that I may have just fallen in love?" She asked herself as she made her way back to the stadium._

_Chandler couldn't focus all game. He had his mind somewhere else, or on someone else._

_The cheerleader that he ran into he couldn't stop thinking about. She was so perfect in every way that he needed to see her again. He needed to know her name and her number. He needed to touch her again and be with her again._

_Monica looked behind her at the players on the field. She scanned the team looking for his number. 43. She watched as the ball went back and landed in his hands. There he was. He was the quarterback on the team._

_Chandler grabbed the ball and looked for an open shot. He saw one but it was too late. He was on the ground as the ball feel from his grip._

_Joey came up to him and gave him a hand "You okay man? That was a pretty hard hit." He helped him up_

_"Yeah." He took a breath_

_"What is with you? In the locker room you were all pumped up then.." He paused "Then it just disappeared. It's like you aren't here."_

_Chandler shook his head and looked at her. She was starring right back at him as he walked off the field with Joey as a different group went out to try and get the ball back._

_Monica took an intake of breath as he neared her. He took off his helmet and went up to her. "What's your name?" He asked_

_"Monica." She told him "Bing?"_

_"Chandler." He corrected causing a smile to escape her lips._

_"Friday night?"_

_"It is Friday night." She told him_

_Chandler laughed "Right, well. Tomorrow then, you and me? Ice cream?" He asked_

_She nodded "I'd like that." She smiled and gave him her number._

_Chandler completely forgot about the game that night. He kept on looking at the number written across his hand. 589-2810 _

"So you and Monica Geller are back together?" Joey asked in his apartment with Chandler

He looked over at him in the chair drinking his beer "I think so. And this time I'm not going to screw it up."

"But you didn't screw it up last time. You had to leave for college."

"Yeah but I left. I didn't need to leave and yet, I did. She was heart broken for months, maybe even years and this time I'm not leaving her like that again. I'm staying here."

"What about your job?" Joey asked

Chandler shook his head "I'm not sure. I guess I'll just get a new job in the city. One that has me staying in the city." He answered

Joey nodded taking another drink "You two sure do make the rest of the couples jealous. You guys are perfect for each other. You always were."

He smiled "Thanks Joe." He got up and threw away his empty bottle

"So are you going to see her again tonight?" He asked turning around and facing him

"I don't know. I hope so, but I think she is busy trying to get her restaurant going again."

"How far has this relationship gone so far? Like have you guys had sex yet, said I love you, kissed?" He asked curious

"No, we haven't had sex yet, and I'm not sure when we will. Although we have both done it with each other before, I want to take my time with her, I want to make this last and be worth it. It needs to be special and if waiting is special to her, then that is what I'm gonna do."

"You do love her. I can tell."

Chandler smiled "I always have." He said softly

**Please review! And let me know, do you want me to take this relationship slowly, or fast forward, or do you want the epilogue next? So I can update faster please review and let me know which you would prefer and I'll see by what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! I will take this as slow as I can, but fair warning, once I run out of ideas there is a great possibility that I will jump to something. So, with that being said. Here is the next chapter :)**

Emma invited TJ, her boyfriend, over for dinner. He was a sweet guy, had good grades and even volunteered at a soup kitchen before** (Okay, everyone understand that he is a good guy, although I might not have gave him the best name) **

Monica has meet TJ before and learned that he never had a father growing up. Just like Emma and that is how they bonded, they could share and relate to one another.

She knew how nice of a guy he was and how much Emma loved him, so she invited Chandler over also to meet the guy. She had a feeling that Chandler was going to be apart of her and Emma's life for a while now and decided that it was a good time to introduce the two that had the same interest in women.

When the doorbell rang Monica went to go answer it. "Emma TJ is here!" She yelled up and allowed him to walk through

"Thanks Ms. Geller." He smiled

"No problem. I also invited someone else tonight. But don't worry, I think you two will get along great." She told him with a smile

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet-" He paused

"Him." She filled in

He smiled "Him. So where is Pete? Usually he is like the one answering the door and warning me about Emma." He chuckled

Monica nodded "Um...him and I broke up." She told him

"Oh." He wasn't sure what to say "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Emma didn't tell me."

"It's fine." She assured him

Before their conversation could continue Emma came down the stairs "Hey." She gave him a kiss "Did you tell him about Chandler?" She asked her mom

Monica nodded

"Wait. Chandler? Chandler the guy you fell in love with in high school?" TJ asked "That's the guy that is coming over."

Monica smiled "Yeah."

"Congratulations Ms. Geller. I'm happy for you. Again." He laughed "It's exciting for him to be back, right?"

"Yeah. I am really happy. Happier than I was before." She answered

"Is he like a father type figure to Emma?" He asked "Do I need to worry about him too?"

Monica laughed "No, you should be fine." She looked outside and saw his car pull up "That's him now."

Everyone looked out and saw Chandler climbing out of the car and up to the door.

"Hey." He smiled then noticed a young man to his left and extended his hand "Hey, I'm Chandler Bing." He introduced himself

"Hey, I'm TJ." He shook his hand

"Nice to meet you. Does TJ stand for anything?" Chandler asked

"Yeah, Tomas James."

"Is that your first name, middle and first, last?"

"Middle and first. It's a family name."

Chandler nodded "I'll call you TJ."

Emma looked over at TJ and grabbed his hand "We will be upstairs when dinner is ready." Emma told her mom walking upstairs.

"Keep your door open!" Monica warned

"Don't you worry about it Ms. Geller." TJ told her

Monica watched them until they were out of sight before her and Chandler went into the kitchen "So what are we having?" He asked

"Well, I was thinking that we could have tacos." She smiled and grabbed the shells from the fridge and put them on a pan.

"Yum." Chandler smiled and sat at the counter as he watched her cook. There was something about their new relationship that seemed distant. Something that made him feel like he wasn't the same around her and she wasn't acting the same around him either. "What's up?" He asked

Monica looked at him "Nothing." She smiled "What's up with you?" She asked

"Mon." Chandler sighed "Why is it that we are acting different around each other?" He asked

"Because it's been twenty years Chandler. We can't just pick up where we left off and act like nothing happened." She said getting worked up.

Chandler nodded "We can take it slow. Start all over." He said

She took a deep breath and nodded "Thank you."

At the dinner table TJ and Emma sat on one side and Chandler and Monica sat on the other.

"So what position do you play?" Chandler asked

"I'm a line backer." He told him **(I don't know much about football so bare with me here. And I'm not sure if it is actually called that) **

"That's a great position. What's your record?"

"Fourteen points." He said taking a bite.

"Nice."

TJ nodded "Have you ever played Rose Mount High?" He asked

Monica and Emma sighed and leaned back in their chairs causing TJ and Chandler to look at them "What?"

"Nothing." They shook their heads and looked at each other escaping a small smile from their lips.

"What's up Mon?" Chandler asked

"Could we talk about something other than football?"

They shrugged "Sure..." Chandler paused "Why don't you like sports?"

Monica sighed "Ugh!" She got up and cleaned up her plate along with Emma's.

After dinner the kids went into the living room to hang out as Chandler helped Monica clean up.

Chandler handed her a plate "Alright," He paused again knowing what was on his mind and thinking now was a good time to bring it up "How exactly did Emma's father leave? Was he ever with you, did you two marry?" He asked

Monica started to scrub the plate "It's not really that easy to talk about." She scrubbed harder although the plate was already clean.

Chandler put his hands on her arms. "You can tell me anything." He told her softly kissing her head.

Monica dried her hands. "No I didn't marry him." She told him sitting back down at the table. "Two years after you left I started seeing this guy. Richard, he was a family friend, and well, we were serious I guess you could say." She tried not to make eye contact "Well, one day I told him I was pregnant. He didn't leave me like I thought he would. He proposed to me instead." She told him "Well, we stayed engaged for a year or two before..." She stopped, trying to hold back the tears.

Chandler rubbed her hands in his "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

She shook her head "I was watching Emma in the living room as she played on the floor. She was just a little under one year." She paused "I heard this loud crash in the kitchen...I got up from the floor and ran to see what it was." She shook her head as a small tear escaped her eye "Richard had a heart attack." She told him quietly "I called 911 and waited by his side until they got there. As they rushed him out I held Emma close as I already knew the answer to how he was doing." She finished

Chandler sat there quietly. He knew that all she wanted right now was to sit there in silence and not bring it up again. And for him that was okay. Now that he knew he felt bad for bringing it up in the first place.

As he thought that that was the end of the conversation Monica spoke up again "That's why I don't want to move fast with us. That's what Richard and I did, and I don't want to lose you too." She told him looking up and into his eyes.

Chandler violently shook his head "No, you could never lose me. Not ever." He leaned in and planted a soft, loving kiss on her lips to reassure her that he was going to stay and he was hers forever.

"Please don't make promises you can't keep." She said softly as she closed her red eyes and leaned up against him.

**And there you go! Please review to let me know what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reviewing. Here is Chapter 12**

Emma heard it all from the living room with TJ. She knew that her dad passed away when she was young she just didn't expect her mom to be really sad about the whole thing, now that Chandler was around she thought that her mom would move on and want to be with him as much as possible so they could move to the next level and start a family. But hearing her cry and Chandler trying to comfort her, Emma knew that them being together was the best thing that she could ask for right now. Emma really did like Chandler and he was a sweet guy. She was glad that her mom was happy with him.

"Do you want to leave them alone?" TJ asked "Go up to your room?"

Emma nodded and they both stood up walking away to give them a little more privacy.

Monica looked up at Chandler "Kiss me," She told him softly

"Mon, are you sure?"

"Chandler, we kissed a couple days ago. I want you and I want to know that I can always trust you and count on you."

Without anymore reason he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him again, like they were before. He wanted more than just to kiss her but he knew that all she needed right now was to be reminded that this was Chandler, her boyfriend and the love of her teenage life, not someone she is just getting to know.

Monica broke away to breath then quickly kissed him again "Thank you for being here." She said softly

He nodded and kissed her again. "You wanna watch a movie and just cuddle up on the couch like we use?" He asked

She smiled "I just want to be with you."

An hour into the movie Chandler saw that Monica was fast asleep against his shoulder. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her more closely.

Closing his eyes, he fell into a comfortable sleep that night.

Monica woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen the next morning. She untangled herself from the blanket and walked in.

Chandler smiled and gave Monica a kiss as she sat down and he put a plate in front of her. "Sleep well?" He asked

"Yes." She nodded, taking a bite "Thank you for staying last night."

Chandler sat down at the table across from her with his plate. "It was no problem." He smiled

The phone ringing caused their conversation to stop and Monica got up to get it. "Hello?" She answered

Chandler continued to eat as she talked on the phone contently.

A few minutes later she returned back to the table. "That was Ross. He is coming over soon." She told him "You remember Ross, my brother?"

Chandler nodded. "Yeah." He said.

Chandler remembered Ross, they weren't all that close of friends. Monica thought they got along great, which they did, until the day of graduation.

_Chandler was driving to Monica's house as they were going to get pictures before the graduation ceremony. He knew that once they graduated that things weren't going to be the same, and that he hated. That was why he had a plan to keep them together. Forever._

_He pulled up to her house in his truck and climbed out. Walking in he saw that the whole Geller family was in the living room. "Hey." He smiled to everyone._

_"Hey Chandler." Mrs. Geller greeted "She is just about ready. Rachel and Phoebe are up there with her now if you want to go on up."_

_"Um..actually I wanted to talk with Ross first." He said_

_Ross was confused by this but got up off the couch and followed him outside onto the front deck so they had privacy._

_"What's up?" He asked_

_"Umm..." Chandler took a breath of air and tried to say what he was thinking about the whole way there. "I talked to your dad about this already," He paused "He said that he was happy for me, that he gave me his blessing." He started to tell him slowly_

_"Okay..." Ross wasn't sure where he was going with this._

_"I just felt like I needed your blessing also." He said "I thought about this a lot and I know it is something that I want. But-" He paused "But I'm not sure if you would approve. I know that you and I aren't on the best terms when it comes to Monica, I know that you are protective of your little sister and I respect that. That is why I'm asking you for your blessing to ask her to marry me."_

_Ross was stunned. "What?" He questioned not believing that a young man like himself would want to make a commitment that big so young. "When were you planning on asking her?"_

_"After graduation. At the party."_

_Ross shook his head "No." He said "I'm sorry but I don't give you my blessing. Chandler you are a young man that is fresh out of high school and has a big future ahead of him. And so does Monica. That is why I can't let you do this. She has plans, and this kind of commitment will ruin her future. You don't only need to be thinking about your future but Monica's also." He told him._

_Ross saw that Chandler had been crushed by that so he continued "You will thank me later. I know that you want to continue your football career and get into a great college. Monica wants to be a chef and maybe soon after have a family of her own. You both want different things and this proposal will lead you into something completely different. For both of you." He said softly "I'm just trying to help you and I'm telingl the truth. I'm sure, years later if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. But now, I'm afraid it's not."_

_Chandler nodded and put the ring in his pocket "You're right."_

_Ross patted him on the back before they both walked back inside._

_"Monica Geller." The announcer said over the loud speaker as Monica walked across the stage to receive her diploma. She thanked her and looked in the crowd to Chandler. She gave him a warm smile._

_Chandler looked up from his hands and saw Monica. He smiled up at her but it didn't reach his eyes. It was distant like something was missing as he remembered tonight he wouldn't be engaged to the love of his life. He would still be single and alone when he went off to college._

_After graduation Chandler went up to Monica and hugged her "Congratulations." He said into her hair_

_"Thank you." She smiled "Are you coming tonight?" She asked_

_Chandler knew that seeing her at her party where he was going to propose would be hard. "I actually have somewhere to be. My relatives are coming in town." Monica's smile dropped slightly "I'll come by tomorrow though." He kissed her before leaving with his mom back home._

___The next day Chandler said his goodbye to Monica._

___Chandler stood up with Monica and brushed the last tear from her eyes. "I will always love you." He kissed her passionately on the lips before they both went down to his car hand in hand and said their final goodbyes._

___As he drove away he glanced in the rear view mirror and saw as Monica got further and further away._

___Chandler turned the corner slowly until he was out of view. He pulled over and stopped the car. He took a shaky breath and that was when the tears that he tired so hard to hold back fell from his eyes. Chandler held the ring in his hand and the wheel in the other. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to see her again._

"Chandler?"

Chandler shook out of it as Monica called his name.

"Is something wrong? You were starring in space like something was on your mind." She said worried

"No, I was just thinking." He said getting up and putting his plate in the dishwasher.

"Ross said he would be by in an hour." She told him

"Great," He smiled "I'll head home, take a shower and change before coming back." He kissed her before leaving

**I'll write when Ross comes next. This chapter as you can tell, was part of Chandler's goodbye in another flash back a couple chapters ago. I asked my sister for a good flash back and this is what she gave me...but I already wrote that he left after graduation so I hope it's still good and not too confusing for where I am in the story. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reviewing I really do enjoy reading what you guys think. And don't forget, reviewing is free :)**

**When I buy air, the company is nice enough to put a couple chips in the bag...I wish they would pack potato chips like they pack pickles :(**

**I haven't wrote in forever, I feel like a part of me was gone all week. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the four days :)**

Ross arrived at his sisters house just in time to see someone else pull up.

He got out of his car and saw that it was Chandler Bing. The Chandler Bing that he hasn't seen since the day of Monica's graduation.

Chandler saw Ross get out of his car just before him.

"Hey," Ross gave him a nod

"Hey," Chandler said back as he walked up to the front door.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in like..."

"Twenty years." Chandler finished for him

"Twenty years." He repeated "So what happened after high school?"

"You know, got married so young..." He paused thinking "Nothing." He said sarcastically as he joked about Ross telling him not to get married right out of high school.

Ross sighed "Are we still on about that?"

"Yeah I'm afraid we are." Chandler said rather annoyed "If you would have let me propose then I wouldn't have to start my relationship with the women I love all over again. I wouldn't have to be careful around her to make sure we aren't moving too fast!" He raised his voice "Because she got married to that Richard guy and how it ended, she is afraid that that is what will happen between us."

Ross looked down "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you felt that way."

"Yeah well, I did. What are you gonna do about it now." He rang the doorbell.

Right as he did Emma answered the door and stepped out. "Is that true?" She asked hearing everything from inside. "You wanted to marry my mom in high school?"

Chandler and Ross looked at each other both praying that only Emma heard them.

"Don't worry, mom was in the kitchen." She said after the silence between them. "So is it true?" She asked again

Chandler stayed silent as Ross moved Emma aside, knowing that she probably shouldn't know the truth, while he walked through the door followed by Chandler and now an anxious Emma.

"Hey Mon," He smiled as he saw his sister in the kitchen hovered over a cook book that she was trying to read.

Monica looked up and smiled at her brother. Soon after she noticed that Chandler was right behind him. "Did you guys pull up at the same time?" She asked

Ross nodded "Yeah, we did."

Chandler stood there silently with his hands in his pockets.

Monica noticed this tension between the two "What's going on?" She asked

Emma looked at all the grown ups in front of her. She so badly wanted to tell her mom what she just found out. About what Chandler wanted to do years ago. But there was something inside her telling her she shouldn't.

"Ross?" Monica asked

He shrugged not sure if it was the best idea to say.

Monica saw this and looked over at Chandler.

He shook his head telling her that there was nothing going on.

She then looked back at an eager Emma.

Emma tried to avoid her mothers glare.

"Em..."

She looked at her mother. "Yes?" She asked innocently like she didn't know what she might say next.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" She asked her daughter

Chandler looked back at Emma as Ross starred over at him. Both hoping that she won't say a thing.

Monica was now getting irritated that no one would tell her. "Fine, if there is nothing going on, there is nothing going on." She brushed it off.

Both Chandler and Ross were relieved that she dropped it that fast, but knowing Monica this conversation probably wasn't over.

After dinner Ross stuck around for a couple hours talking about old times and the fact that his and Monica's mom, Judy, was thrilled when she heard that Chandler and Monica were back together. Ross has spent a few hours with them and he has noticed that Chandler was right, they weren't acting the same as they use to when they were together. He didn't know what it was, but he did know that they were really happy in high school. He was hoping that tonight he could maybe help resurface those feelings as he brought back old memories.

"Do you guys remember when you would sneak out at night to each others house?" Ross suddenly brought up as they all sat around the living room. "You guys were so in love and mom and dad wouldn't allow Chandler to stay longer than 11." He laughed "But you didn't want him to leave so you would say 'Good Night' to one another and then later that night, when you were sure everyone was asleep, you would leave." He told her

Monica's eyes went wide and Chandler starred over at Ross not knowing he knew that about them.

Emma looked over at her mom "You did that?" She asked

Monica looked over at Emma "No," She denied, giving her brother a death glare as Emma now knew how to sneak out at night without her mother knowing.

"Hey, what about that time when we all went out to dinner expect for you and when we came back we found you and Chandler-"

"Ross!" Monica shouted

Emma covered her ears begging him not to finish that sentence.

Chandler was turning a light pink as he remembered that night clearly.

_"What if your parents come home?" He asked kissing her neck_

_"They won't come home." Monica told him as he worked his way down her body and discarded all clothes that were in his way._

_Chandler started to rub her inner thigh lightly as he made his way closer to her opening._

_Monica moaned his name when he started touching her in the one spot she loved best._

_As they both lied naked on the couch in the living room with Chandler rubbing her and Monica moving her fingers over Chandlers hardness, neither of them could hear anyone walk in with the moaning and panting that was coming from the two._

_Judy walked in the living room and the sight in front of her was uncanny. Monica's eyes were closed and it looked like she was gonna die as Chandler moved on top of her at a steady pace._

_Chandler didn't notice anything until he felt a strong grip on his ear and Jack Geller in front of him._

_Monica and Chandler both tried to cover up as much as they could as they both gathered their clothes. _

Monica looked over at Chandler and noticed the same thought running through his mind as hers.

Ross saw the awkwardness take place in the room and he knew that he may have took it one too far. "Well I better go..." He got up from the chair and grabbed his coat before leaving.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep early again tonight." Emma said before leaving.

Chandler was still a light pink as Monica was now speechless at what her daughter may or may not know about them as teenagers "What time do you need to be up tomorrow?" Monica asked

"Well, I start my new job at eight tomorrow." He told her "One that will keep me here. Closer to you." He smiled

Monica nodded and looked over at him "You wanna stay the night?" She asked

He smiled over at her "More than you could imagine."

They both walked up stairs to Monica's room before heading off to bed.

As Monica cuddled close to Chandler and rested her head on his chest she could hear his heart beat in rhythm with hers.

"So what was it that you guys wouldn't tell me earlier?" She asked

Chandler sighed "It was nothing, trust me. Just a stupid idea years ago." He told her softly

"Did it involve Ross and you?"

"Kind of, more oh so you and me."

Monica looked up at him "You and me?" She questioned, he nodded "How?"

"It was nothing, I told you."

Monica leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "If it was just nothing, then why was there this tension between you and Ross?" She asked

Chandler looked down at her knowing that it was Monica, and Monica didn't just let anything go. Expectually if it involved the two of them "Well, in high school, right after graduation I was actually planning..." He stopped mid-sentence

"Please tell me." She sat up on her elbow facing him more

"I was planning on proposing to you." He spit it out.

Monica was in awe at how sweet he was. He was going to propose to her. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to react to that.

"Please say something." Chandler begged as the silence filled the room.

"Why did it involve Ross?" She asked looking down at their hands entwined

"He was the one I went up to to ask for your hand in marriage." He told her

She nodded "And he said no?" She asked

He shook his head "He didn't say no, he just told me better reasons to wait until we were older."

She stayed silent as she lied back down.

Chandler hoped he didn't mess this new found relationship up with her. He hoped that telling the truth would make their love connection for one another stronger.

"Why didn't you?" She asked barely above a whisper

"What?"

"Why didn't you propose?" She asked again

He thought about it before answering "I knew that you had other plans in life, that a marriage could ruin our friendship, or relationship. It would cause problems between us and I wasn't ready to let you go so soon. So I didn't."

Monica leaned in kissing him again. "I love you."

**I think I'm gonna change the rating now...**

**So I have been reading this book for a while and as I continue to go on I keep thinking to myself how I'm pretty sure the person who wrote it was a friends fan, It was published in like 2004, the characters names that I've seen was Ross, Courteney, Cathy, Gladys, Joshua, Michelle (Richards daughter) It just brings a smile to my face because I don't care for reading books all that much anymore I enjoy writing fanfiction now in my free time but during study hall I can't really do that. So I got this book and it just surprises me at how many names there are that are also in friends! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I'm fast forwarding now...but not that much that it could be an epilogue**

**You know, as I eat my gogurt (Yogurt on the Go) I wonder how they were before they invented it. Like if someone would call asking if you wanted to go see a movie and you'd be like "Oh, I've always wanted to see that. But I can't, yeah I just opened my yogurt. I am in for the night...yeah it's too bad, but you have fun!" Gogurt just makes like so much more simpler. God Bless Yogurt on the Go! With out gogurt I would probably be antisocial...**

**Read people!**

A month has gone by and Chandler and Ross didn't have that tension they once had as teenagers or that night that they reunited at Monica's house.

After that night when Chandler told Monica that he was actually planning on proposing to her after graduation their relationship was like it was before. He was glad he told her because now he could cuddle next to her and not be afraid that she was gonna pull away, he could kiss her every time that he walked into the room and they would say they loved each other every night before they went to bed.

Monica walked up to Chandler's apartment with Emma and knocked on the door.

"Hey Joey." Emma smiled when he answered

"Hey guys." He moved aside allowing them to walk through. "Chandler is in the shower but should be out soon." He told them as they say down at the counter and waited

"Are you coming Joe?" Emma asked

"No, you guys should go together. Just the three of you, I'll just be in the way."

"We would really like it if you would come." Monica told him

Joey smiled "Really?" She nodded "Okay, let me just get my shoes."

Right as Joey left the room Chandler came out wearing just a towel. "I'm running a little late. Got caught up at work." He told them going to his room to get dressed.

Emma turned to her mom "Do you ever think that I look like Chandler?" She asked out of the blue

Monica was taken back by her question "What makes you think that? You had a different father."

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure." Monica cut her off

As they arrived at the football game they paid for their tickets and walked in "I'll get the food and drinks while you guys go find a seat." Chandler told them

"I'll help you." Joey offered as Emma and Monica walked away and into the bleachers "So how is it going with you and Monica?" Joey asked as they waited in line

"Great, really great." He smiled

"Are you thinking about moving in together?" He asked

"I-I never really thought about it. We've only been dating for a month, I think I'm happy just where we are now." He said as they reached the front of the line and ordered.

Chandler and Joey made their way back to Emma and Monica on the bleachers. "One pretzel." He handed it to Emma "And one diet coke." He smiled and handed it to Monica giving her a kiss as he did so.

"Thanks honey." She smiled taking a sip

Chandler sat down next to her as he ate his hot dog. "What number is TJ?" He asked Emma

"63." She answered taking a bite of her pretzel

They sat there and watched the game until half time when they got a surprise call from the loud speaker.

"Attention ladies and gentleman, I have just been informed that here tonight we are visited by a couple retired Lincoln High School football players." The man over the intercom announced "Please welcome star quart back Chandler Bing who threw a record here at Lincoln throwing five touchdown passes in one game and Kicker Joseph Tribbiani who never missed a field goal."

The crowd cheered as Chandler and Joey looked around wondering if they actually knew them or not.

The football team on the field in their huddle took off their helmets and raised them up to them, a sign of leadership and sportsmanship that they use to do when they were on the team. Only Lincoln Highs football team knew what that sign meant.

Monica smiled and looked over at Chandler and Joey "You guys should go down there." She told them

Chandler looked over at her "No, I don't want that attention."

Joey laughed "I do." He stood up and raised his hands waving to his fans as he walked down the stairs of the bleachers and onto the field.

Joey shook all the players hands and took the microphone from the coach that use to coach him and spoke into it "Chandler, dude, you need to get down here." Joey said aloud for all to hear.

Monica and Emma looked over at him but he didn't move.

"Chandler...Chandler...Chandler..." The crowd started to cheer.

He sighed giving up and kissed Monica on the cheek.

"Go." She smiled

He got up and jogged down the stairs to the field as people clapped.

After the game they all walked back to the car smiling.

"Now aren't you glad you went?" Monica asked "You boys got free T-shirts." She smiled

They nodded. Chandler wrapped his arm around Monica's waste as they continued to walk to the car. "I want you to have my T-shirt." He smiled down at her

"No Chandler, that's yours." She rejected

"Mon, it's way too small for me. And besides, I use to always give you my football T-shirt." He told her

"They're gonna kiss..." Joey whispered to Emma who cracked a smile as they walked a little further behind them

"Good."

And they kissed right as they got to the car. "I love you." He smiled and brought her closer to him

"I love you too." She smiled

Emma was along side Joey still making their way to the car "I wish he was my dad." She said quietly

Although it was distant and soft, Monica heard every word Emma said that night.

**Bad, Cheesy, Good? I won't know unless you review :)**

**I've had fish for years now and not once did I start to actually smell them until this morning when I opened their tank to feed them...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing. This flashback isn't really relevant to the chapter, I just felt like writing it. You would probably wonder why I would write something so out there and I'm not too sure. With this flashback I'm splitting it up, it will start and end but the middle is the present time. I kind of put a barrier so you won't be completely confused. And once again, I'm not too sure why, I just did it. If you have OCD everything will be all right. Just follow the words :)**

_"Mon, please talk to me." Chandler begged as he followed her to her car after school_

"Leave me alone." She barked

_Chandler was getting frustrated. She has been mad at him all day and he still didn't know why. She would turn her head as he made eye contact or pull away when he tried to hold her hand._

_Monica reached in her bag to grab her keys._

_Chandler caught up to her and grabbed her forearm forcing her to make eye contact with him. "Why are you so pissed?" He asked_

_Monica glared at him and pulled her arm away from his grip. She turned back to her car when she found her keys. She was about to get in when Chandler, once again, turned her body towards him and contacted his lips with hers in an eager and hungry kiss._

_Monica pushed him away "Why don't you go kiss your girlfriend." She said angrily as she got into her car._

_Chandler put his hands on the window not letting her leave just yet. "You are my girlfriend Monica, what the hell are you talking about?"_

_She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes "I know about you and Hannah's one night stand." She told him_

_"Hannah? Hannah who?" He asked wide eyed_

_"Hannah Aubrey, the girl that got pregnant Chandler, don't play stupid with me." She told him turning away "Please get off my car." She begged softly closing her eyes forcing the tears to stop._

_Chandler loved her, he didn't want to make her upset so he got off. Right as he did so Monica pulled away._

_"I need to find Hannah." Chandler quickly got his phone out calling Joey._

_"Hellooo." He answered_

_"Joe do you know who Hannah Aubrey is?" He asked_

_"Yeah the chick who got pregnant."_

_Chandler sighed "I got that. But who is she, what does she look like?"_

_As Joey filled him in on her Chandler was running around the school trying to match the personalities._

_"Found her," He hung up on Joey and ran up to Hannah at her locker._

_"Hey," He place his hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey." She said back_

_"What the hell are you trying to do? Why did you tell Monica that the baby was mine?"_

_"You don't remember me do you?"_

_Chandler tried to think but shook his head no._

_"I was the girl that asked you out Freshman year and you turned me down." She told him "So that is why I told everyone this is your baby. You are the most popular guy in school. I am finally the center of attention and I love it." She closed her locker and walked out to the parking lot._

_Chandler followed her "This rumor you started could get me kicked off the football team. Do you know how this could affect my life if it gets any further?"_

_Hannah stopped when she realized what she has done. She didn't think about Chandler's life in this, just the fact that if having a baby with the most popular guy in school would get her noticed she would do it. She didn't think things through and even worst, it may have ruined the guy she brought into this situations life. She turned and looked at him sadly "I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I'll fix this, say it was a lie. I'm sorry." She apologized_

_"How are you going to fix this, Monica won't even look at me?" He said still mad about the dilemma she made between the two._

_Hannah thought about it. "I don't know."_

_Chandler got in his car and drove off with the worry if Monica will ever forgive him._

_XXXX_

"Is Chandler staying the night again?" Emma asked

Monica shook her head as the four of them got out of the car "No." She said sadly

"Why not?" She looked up at Chandler

"Well Em, I pay the rent at my house, I haven't slept there all week so basically my money is going to waist."

She nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged her before she left and got back in her car and waited on her mom to say goodbye.

Chandler wrapped his arms around her "I love you." He kissed "I'll come by tomorrow after work. Okay?"

She nodded "It's going to be lonely at work. Not being able to watch you tiling my floor." She smiled and presser her forehead against his as she hugged him.

"I knew you were watching me." He smiled kissing her once more

"It's hard not too when you are so damn sexy at work." She said

"Sexy?"

She nodded "Oh yeah." She said getting into her car

Chandler smiled as he watched her leave before heading back to his apartment for the night.

As the next day came Monica went to work at her new and improved restaurant. She loved every little detail and hard work done to make this a successful business.

When she took her lunch break she was surprised to see Chandler outside her door "What are you doing here?" She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I came here to pick you up." He said taking her hand and walking down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"To the new Italian restaurant on Bleaker." He told her

She smiled happy to be having lunch with him.

"So you couldn't wait until after work?" She asked as the were seated at the restaurant waiting on their food.

He shock his head "I have been wanting to see you all day."

She smiled "You're so sweet."

Once their food came they got to talking again. "Mon, I was wondering..." He paused thinking of how to phrase what he wanted to ask her.

"What is it?" She asked looking up at him from her food.

"Well, I know this relationship hasn't been all that long yet but I feel like it has lasted a lifetime. And I think the reason for that is because I'm so in love with you." He said sweetly causing her to blush at his words "I love meeting you at work to grab lunch together and watching you as you talk so passionately about your job. The one thing I don't look forward to is saying goodbye and knowing that I won't see you again until tonight, if that." He told her "I guess what I'm trying to say is if you would like to move this relationship to the next level and move in together. If you are ready I mean."

Monica smiled and reached across the table taking his hand "I will always be ready."

He exhaled relieved to hear that.

_XXX_

_Chandler called her cell phone for the sixth time in the last hour. He needed to speak to her but that was pretty hard when she didn't answer._

_Monica lied on her bed hugging her pillow as the tears poured silently out of her eyes. She lied there all day as she listened to her phone ring constantly. By the seventh time she couldn't take it anymore. She forced herself off her bed and over to her phone, picking it up "Stop calling me!" She hung up and yelled out in frustration._

_Judy knocked on her daughters door entering slowly "Honey there is a young lady here to see you."_

_Monica walked downstairs and to the door where she saw Hannah Aubrey standing.  
_

_"What are you doing here?" She asked folding her arms across her chest in sign of annoyance__._

_"Um.." She cleared her throat "I actually came here to talk to you about Chandler."_

_Chandler sat at his computer as he starred at his screensaver which was of Monica. He couldn't believe just in one afternoon his whole life could flip like that. It was all messed up and now he wasn't sure if he would ever feel the love connection that he felt with Monica again. Somethings are never meant to end and their relationship was one of them._

_Hearing a knock on his door he slowly got up to answer it. Just as he did he felt her lips on his._

_"It's not true?" She asked braking away and placing her hands on each side of his head_

_"I never would cheat on you." He told her kissing her again with more passion "Don't ever break up with me. The last day was the worst day of my life. I never want to lose you." He said "Please just stay with me. I want to move to every level in this relationship together. I want to be with you and move in with you as we get older, I want to marry you, have a family with you and grow old with you." He said_

_"Let's just focus on us right now." She said closing the door behind her. _

**Yep, pointless flashback but I really had nothing else to write. The next chapter I will be fast forwarding some more. Please review if you want me to continue!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before you all read...unless you already started then you won't have this cool little background story to the...story (Yes I'm full of words today) anyway, I really don't know how to say this without ruining anything for you. But you are gonna ready it anyway so, the first paragraph is the "Proposal plan" I guess you could say is the actual proposal that David Arquette had for Courteney Cox, except for his was on the beach and other stuff...if you want to hear Courteney tell the story it is in one of her interviews from...1998 I think, on Jay Leno...maybe? I'm not too sure don't hold that against me. But yeah, I thought you might like to hear something real about one of your favorite stars (Or not and I just wasted your time)**

A year has pasted by when the day came that Chandler had a big commitment that he was ready for. And has been for a while now. He was planning on proposing to Monica. He was going to take her to the lake where they had their very first date as teenagers. He had a picnic basket ready and he even dressed up in a nice suit and shaved, the way Monica likes it. Chandler got fireworks that he was paying some guy to shoot off for him in the park at a certain time. He had the right proposal ready, saying the fireworks were for her and how beautiful she looked under the moonlight, he would get down on one knee nervous as ever and hand her the ring afraid he was going to drop it and lose it in the dark. The one thing he forgot was to check the weather. It was storming that day and it ruined his plans.

Chandler got upset about the whole thing because he didn't have a refund on his fireworks that he spent a hundred bucks on. Monica tried to figure out what he was so down about but of course Chandler couldn't tell her the truth and ruin his surprise. When he told everyone about it and they saw it raining they wondered what he was planning now. They ended up calling to see if he needed them to take Monica out to give him some time. Monica answered all the four calls and got suspicious. She then noticed the ring magazine by the phone and something caught her mind. She was wondering if he was ever gonna propose to her.

The next day after Chandler got off work she decided to see if the topic was on his mind at all and if so, why hasn't he asked.

"Chandler where do you see this relationship going?" She asked that night at dinner when it was just the two of them.

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you ever see a future with us, do you see us actually being _us_." She motioned in between them

He took a bit of his food. He knew exactly what she meant by that. But from the day before, what happened, he couldn't do it now.

When he didn't answer she continued "Chandler, I'm sorry. I love you so much but I'm just thinking if you ever want-"

"Whoa whoa whoa..." He stopped her "Where did this come from?"

"What do you mean 'where did this come from?' Sweetie we have been dating for a year and a half. I was just thinking that when you said that you were going to propose in high school, you were, until things stopped you. Nothing is stopping you now." She told him "Were you just having second thoughts?"

"Not second thoughts." He shook his head "Just...reconsidering." He tried to throw her off

"Reconsidering?" She repeated "Are you serious?"

Chandler shrugged taking another bite

Monica dropped her napkin "I'm reconsidering this relationship." She mumbled to herself before getting up and storming out the door.

She got in her car and drove to Rachel's needing someone to talk to.

When she got there she lied down on her friends couch with her head in Rachel's lap while she ran her fingers through Monica's hair in a soothing way.

"Sweetie you need to go back to him." Rachel told her

"I can't." She sobbed "What if he never really wanted to get married? Then I'm just wasting my time."

"Mon, you don't know that. He never actually came out and said that to you did he?"

She lied there silently. "He said he was reconsidering."

Rachel took a deep breath "He said that?" She questioned. She knew that Chandler was trying to throw Monica off but she didn't ever think he would throw her off this far.

Monica nodded

As Monica dossed off from all the crying, Rachel slipped out from under her and grabbed the phone going to the bathroom.

Rachel shut the door and dialed Chandler's number.

"Mon?" Chandler quickly picked up

"No it's Rachel." Chandler's face dropped "Listen, she is here. I just needed to ask something..." She paused "Did you really mean what you said about reconsidering?"

Chandler was silent for a while before telling her that it was not what he meant. He would never reconsider marrying Monica, he would marry her in a heartbeat.

"Then why did you say it?" She then asked him

"Because I didn't want her to know about the proposal."

"Chandler sometimes it's better to know then to ruin your relationship."

Chandler nodded agreeing 100% with what she said "I know and I would take it all back if I could. All I want is for her to be back in my arms. Back home. I love her and.." He sighed "I just want her to be my wife."

Rachel continued to talk to him for another five minutes before going back to Monica.

She was still asleep on the couch and Rachel decided to let her sleep there tonight.

The next morning Monica headed back home knowing that she needed to talk to Chandler. She didn't get much sleep and she had a feeling that he had the same kind of night.

She walked in not seeing anyone around. Sighing to herself she made her way to the kitchen and saw that Emma was sitting at the table doing her homework. "Sweetie where's Chandler?" She asked

Emma shrugged although she knew exactly where he was.

"Mom I need you to sign this permission form for school. They said to read it carefully because there might be some things I'll need to bring along..." She trailed off as she grabbed it out of her bag.

"Where are you going?" She asked taking it in her hand and grabbing a pen nearby.

"A pig farm." She blurted out "We are learning about pigs."

Monica nodded at the strange response as she started to read.

_Dear Monica Geller,_

Monica looked up at Emma who starred back at her

_I know what I said last night hurt you, but I'm sure it hurt me more when I saw you run out. I would never in a million years reconsider marrying you in a heartbeat. You were my first love and I want you to be my last. I want to be with you until my heart stops. I want to carry you until my feet ache. You are the one that I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with, you are the reason I was put on this planet, the reason I never give up._

Monica looked back up at Emma, but it wasn't Emma that was standing in front of her. But Chandler.

He was dressed in the same exact baby blue suit that he took her to prom in.

Monica had tears in her eyes as he neared her. He grabbed the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "I know this isn't exciting as prom night or graduation." Monica chuckled as she brushed the happy tears away "But I remember the day I first saw you, with your pompoms and your mini skirt as you were on top of me after I knocked you down. I knew I had to meet you again, see you again." He paused looking in her eyes "I love how you wake up in the morning looking even more beautiful then when you went to bed. I love how you make me watch chick flicks on the couch after we fight over who picked out the last movie." He smiled "But most of all, I love the time we spend together during it."

Chandler opened the case to reveal the 8 carrot diamond engagement ring "I love your daughter, I love you. And I want this to be the start of something new. So, Monica Geller, will you please be my wife?"

Monica nodded with a smile as big as the moon "Of course I'll be your wife."

Chandler smiled and stood up placing the ring on her finger. He leaned in and kissed her before they heard the friends and family around the corner come in to congratulate the couple.

Monica hugged her friends and family before making her way back to Chandler "This suit a little small for you?" She smiled as she saw how tight it was around his abdomen and the tie shorter than before.

He grinned "We are just going to have to fix that tonight." He whispered in her ear

**This may not be the perfect chapter but I was lost in writers block. It sucks, hopefully it's not contagious to all those excellent writers out there. Please review and I'll see if I should continue with this...I have another idea to go along with this story but that could take another 5 chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

Monica was working late night and won't be home until seven leaving Emma to sit on the couch lost in her thoughts.

Emma, now being fifteen, had so much to think about. She was just getting use to high school with the preppy girls, brains, athletes, goths, school nerds, and the kids who aren't afraid to let people know they get high. She loved having a long term relationship with a guy that she truly loved and hoped it didn't end, but then she looked back at her mom and Chandler and how their relationship came to an end so suddenly. She knew that it's not every life that young love last. She just wished she didn't have to think about the possibilities that hers just might end.

Chandler walked through the door taking Emma out of her thoughts. He saw her sitting on the couch without a phone, without the t.v on and tears streaming her eyes.

He quickly put down all he was carrying and went over to her "Em, what's wrong?" He asked soothingly

"Why did yours and moms relationship end like that? Why didn't you stay with her during college?"

Chandler was confused by the sudden question and wondering what brought it on "What are you trying to say Emma?" He asked

"Do you think TJ and I will last? Do you think that we will see each other again after high school, after college?" She asked

Chandler thought about it. He was never good at talking to girls. But he did know that using his past experience would help. He brushed her tears away that she didn't notice fell. "I remember when I was your age, how in love I was. I remember how I would go around telling my friends that I think I may have found my girl I want to spend the rest of my life with..."

"My mom?"

Chandler nodded "Your mom." He continued as he thought about the day.

_Chandler smiled as he walked to his locker finding Joey right next to his._

_"Why are you so smiley?" Joey asked seeing his friend approach him_

_Although he tried, Chandler couldn't bring the smile down "I think I may have found the girl."_

_Joey nearly spit out his water he had been drinking. __"What? Dude, how do you know you're in love? You're so young." Joey told him_

_Chandler shrugged opening up his locker "I don't know. But I feel it. It's like my heart aches every time she looks at me, every time she smiles."_

_Joey starred at him blankly "Have you been watching hallmark?"_

_Chandler sighed glaring at him "No."_

_When Joey stayed silent he continued "I know I've only been on like four dates with her but there is something about her. Something that is different than all the other girls. I know this because, I love her." He looked at Joey as he shut his locker walking to his first hour class._

_"Do you like know everything about her?"_

_Chandler smiled nodded "We talked for hours last night and it only felt like minutes." He gushed_

_Joey stopped in his tracks and slapped his friend behind the head._

_Chandler cleared his throat and looked at Joey "Thanks...I needed that."_

_"Anytime." He patted him on the back before going to his class. _

Emma listened to Chandler finish the story "That's exactly how I feel about TJ." She said softly looking down at the floor.

Chandler turned her head towards him "Then you know it's gonna last." He told her

She smiled and hugged Chandler "Thank you."

Chandler hugged back in the same friendly way "You know I do love you." He told her

Emma pulled back "I love you too." She wiped her remaining tears away.

"What's the real reason you don't think you guys will last?" Chandler then asked

Emma's smile dropped "We had our first first today, after school."

"What about?"

"He said that he wouldn't skip practice to spend time with me like you did for mom. I told him that he always puts football before me." She said sadly

Chandler knew that the first fight to a relationship was always the most important one. The one that had both wondering if it was gonna last between them. "You know when I skipped practice for your mom I let my team down. TJ is a good guy and wouldn't do that. I loves you, I know that." He told her "The times I did go to practice it hurt your mom but she understood that I couldn't spend time with her everyday after school."

"I love TJ too, and I do understand that he can't skip practice so many times or he won't be able to play in the big game. I loves to play. He loves football." She looked down "I was being suck a jerk to him." She put her head in her hands

Chandler rubbed her back soothingly "I once was in TJ's place. I remember how it feels to choose football over your girlfriend and I think that he understands where you're coming from. If he knows you well, and I think he does, he knows what is going through your mind after that first fight that he is wishing never happened." Chandler told her softly

Emma looked up at him "Thank you." She smiled "You know just what to say." She turned and hugged him once again glad to be able to call him dad soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm going to try to finish this story in 20 chapters or less so it is going to jump forward quiet a bit.**

As the day they have been planning for came and gone a lot has happened: they went on their honeymoon to Aruba, Emma got her license, Rachel and Joey hooked up after their wedding both feeling lonely. **(I didn't care for the whole Rachel and Joey romance but it just goes with the story. No haters) **The next step on their mind was a baby. But months have gone by and still no luck.

"Maybe we should go see a Doctor about this." Chandler said as he held Monica close that night.

Monica snuggled in closer as she thought about what reality will come to if they did go see a Doctor and what they find out was worse than they could ever believe.

"Mon, you still awake?" Chandler asked not hearing a reply from her.

Monica nodded into his chest "Yeah." She sighed "What if this may never happen for us? What if we can't conceive a baby together?" She asked sadly

Chandler kissed her forehead "Let's not think about the what if's right now. And you never know, maybe we are just doing something wrong." He looked over at the clock on her bedside "It's getting late, let's call it a night." He reached over and turned off the lamp.

Monica slowly closed her eyes thinking the same thing "I love you."

"I love you too." He said before they both drifted off to sleep together in each other's arms.

The next morning Emma wasn't feeling herself. She wasn't happy or musical in the shower. She didn't try that morning to get ready, she just threw on sweats and a t-shirt before going downstairs and continuing to get herself together before school.

Chandler was the first one to notice her odd wardrobe choice, but Monica was the first to know something was wrong.

"Aw honey, come here." Monica moved up from the table to her daughter by the fridge.

Chandler watched the two not really sure if he missed part of the conversation or girls can just tell if something was wrong by the others behavior.

"I knew that it would have ended soon but I didn't think it would end this soon." She cried on her mothers shoulder "He cheated on me with Stacy." She told her

"I always hated Stacy's mom." Monica said trying to make her feel better. Emma cracked a small smile "Is that a smile I see?" Monica gasped

Not able to hold it back any longer Emma laughed "But Stacy's mom has got it going on." She smiled "Thanks."

"That's what moms are for." Monica smiled "Why don't you go change and I'll make your breakfast." She suggested

Emma nodded before going upstairs to put on some makeup and change her clothes while Monica went over to the stove to make her scrabbled eggs.

Chandler stood up and went over to his wife. "You make a great mom." He said into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

Monica leaned into him "If only I had another child to be the mom of." She said softly

Chandler closed his eyes "You don't know that."

Monica turned in his arms "Chandler it's not happening. We've tried everything." She exploded all she had built up about the subject.

"Stop saying that."

"How are you so sure everything will go fine and according to plan?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Then face the fact, because if you tell me it will happen and it doesn't..." She paused holding back her tears "I don't know if I can live with that. So face it and lets just move on."

"I won't face it until I know. We have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow and until he tells me I'm infertile or something is wrong, I'm not giving up on this." He told her firmly

Monica looked in her husbands eyes "You're right. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She said once more

Chandler rocked her back and forth slowly as they held each other "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." He kissed her head

Emma watched from the doorway. Was it true what they said? They can't have a baby? She won't have a baby sibling to watch over, too follow in her footsteps?

As tomorrow came Monica and Chandler took off work to go into the Doctors office to get tested.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Bing the results will come back in 3-4 weeks. Until then all you can do is keep trying. It never hurts and you never know what it could come to." He told them

"Thank you." Chandler stood up and shook his hand.

Three weeks went by and Chandler got a phone call at work telling him that they need him and Monica down at the clinic as soon as possible. Right when he hung up Chandler called Monica.

"Thanks for meeting with me again." The Doctor said once Monica and Chandler were seating in front of him. He sighed "I'm afraid that your chances of conceiving a baby together are slim. It isn't impossible. Just not great." He told them softly

Monica took a deep breath as did Chandler.

"Monica everything here looks great. Your fertile, have great eggs, you can actually get pregnant very easily. Just holding the baby is not as simple and well manageable as getting pregnant is." He told her. "Did you ever go through any problems during pregnancy?"

"I did have a few miscarriages before I got Emma." She said getting choked up.

Chandler held Monica's hand as the Doctor then spoke with him "As for you Chandler.." He paused "I'm afraid your situation is harder to process." He said "Your sperm aren't acting as a normal as others would. It seems like something may have slowed them down. Do you have any history that may be the cause of that?" He asked **(I have no idea if this is even possible so don't judge me on wrong information) **

Chandler looked over at Monica with sorry eyes "I did smoke as a teen." He told him truthfully. "I quit just before we got together, been clean ever since."

He nodded "How long would you say you have smoked?"

"About seven years."

Monica squeezed his hand as he held it tighter.

"Well you guys. I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you this." He stood up "I'll leave you two alone for awhile. Leave whenever you're ready."

Once they heard the door shut Monica let go off Chandler's hand as she cried into her own.

Chandler rushed up from his seat and knelt down in front of her. "Honey I'm so sorry." He rubbed her shoulders

Monica stood up as Chandler gathered her in his arms.

They stood there for a while just glad to have each other and the one child they loved.

**Please review. Sorry this chapter took so long I've been busy and this weekend doesn't look so great either but I'll try writing some more tonight and tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 19

Once they found out what other choices they could make aside from conceiving a child, they stuck to surrogacy. Monica's friend, Phoebe, offered to help as she knew the couple really well. As Monica's eggs and Chandler's sperm were implanted in her, they waited. Nine months went by without any problems or harm to the baby.

January 19, Daniel Bing was born into the family.

*4 years later*

"Dad!" Emma yelled as she got off the plane with her bags and running to her step fathers opened arms.

Chandler hugged Emma, smiling. He hasn't seen her since the day she left for college in California.

"I've missed you guys so much." She smiled breaking away "Where are Mom and Danny?" She asked

"Bathroom." Chandler said "Couldn't hold it."

"Well mom is eight months pregnant now." She smiled "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks, did we tell you we went with insemination?"

Emma nodded "Yeah, you guys were trying that for a while. And for what I've heard. She couldn't be happier. She is enjoying every painful minute of it." She joked

Chandler smiled. He was very thankful they got pregnant with a healthy baby girl over the years of trying.

"Did you wash your hands?" Monica asked once Daniel came out of the bathroom.

He nodded proud and took Monica's hand.

As they made their way back Monica spotted a young women standing in front of her husband. She smiled when she realized that young women was her daughter.

"Emmy!" Daniel let go of his mothers hand and ran to his big sister.

Emma smiled and dropped her bag as he came running with her mom slowly behind him.

Chandler smiled and put his hand on Monica's lower back as she wobbled over to Emma.

Emma let go of Daniel after he clung to her leg and hugged her mom "I've missed you so much." They said hugging each other tightly enjoying the moment.

Emma pulled back and looked at the large baby bump "How many you got in there?" She asked

Monica laughed and rested her hand over her stomach "Just one."

After they chatted for a while in the middle of the airport Chandler got his whole family back in the car. He helped Emma with her luggage "How long did you think you were visiting?" He joked trying to fit it all in.

"A week worth of clothes and makeup is a lot. I'm a girl dad, it's what we do." Emma climbed back in the car and helped her brother back in the car seat as Chandler helped buckle up Monica.

"We ready?" He asked before taking off and heading home.

As the ride home started Monica began to feel something strange happen. She knew that feeling but she also knew that she had a while until she had to worry.

As Monica sat there, looking out the window, hoping the baby would wait a little bit longer, she thought of the very first time she took a pregnancy test.

_Monica was just seventeen when she took her first pregnancy test. Chandler and her have only been going out for five months and the first time they were together was a month ago while using protection. Monica's period schedule was off and that started to worry her._

_Chandler was her life and she didn't want him to run away if she found out she was pregnant._

_"Monica, hurry up! You've been in there forever." Her brother, Ross, yelled through the closed door of the bathroom_

_Monica quickly grabbed the used test and box before rushing out of the bathroom, not being seen._

_She went to her room and shut the door, locking it, before looking at the test again._

_Having a few minutes to go Monica grabbed her cell phone and looked at a picture she took of Chandler. She hoped this baby wouldn't cause her to lose him and fall apart. Having a baby that was half hers and half his would be her dream, but not yet, not now. She was only seventeen, she hasn't even graduated high school how would she be able to take care of a baby._

_As the time passed by Monica thought about the possibilities that this could be true, her future could change in a matter of seconds. She took a deep breath before picking up the test._

_Smiling to herself at the negative sign she was relieved._

_Chandler noticed a difference in Monica the next day at school, she wasn't herself. It almost seemed like something happened over the weekend that she didn't share with him._

_"Mon, is something on your mind you wanna talk about?" Chandler asked walking her to her next hour class._

_Monica barely heard Chandler talking as she thought about the day before. "I'm fine."_

_Although she told him she was fine, another part of her was wishing that she was caring a child. His child._

It was about an hour car ride home before they finally reached their driveway and Monica's contractions got closer and closer together. Not wanting to alarm anybody she carefully got out of the car with her family and started walking to the house. Just a few steps and she had to stop.

Chandler looked back at her wondering why she stopped. He went to her side and held her arm and lower back helping her to the house.

"Chandler..." Monica stopped again after a few more steps.

"We are almost to the house, then you can lie down on the couch, put your feet up and I'll get you some tea." He said about to start walking again.

"No," Monica looked over at him "I'm in labor." She told him

Chandler looked down at the puddle under her feet realizing that her water just broke. "Oh my God." He took a deep breath looking at Monica trying to take this in. "Oh my God."

"Chandler please stay with me, I need you." Monica said with a slight panic to her tone of voice.

He nodded "Alright, um...alright."

"The kids." She tried to help him out.

"Yes! We need the kids." He let go of Monica walking a few steps towards the house before turning back "You're going to be okay." He told her reassuringly.

Monica smiled at him before she tried to make her way back to the car. Not getting far, she clenched over holding her stomach and putting her hand on the hood of the car.

Chandler rushed back to Monica hunched over after calling for the kids and getting her bag. "You okay?" He asked

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut praying for the contraction to be over.

Chandler grabbed her hand leading her to the car.

"Is mommy going to be alright?" Daniel asked as Emma helped him back in the car.

"She is going to be fine." Chandler informed him so he didn't worry as he jumped into the drivers seat.

Once they arrived Chandler parked the car right up front going through the doors and grabbing a wheelchair to put Monica in. "Here, park the car." He tossed Emma the keys before hurrying inside to a nurse that could help him.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Daniel asked Emma still sitting in his car seat in the back.

Emma parked the car and got out before opening up the back door to get her little brother "She is having her baby. You are gonna be a big brother." She told him smiling as she lifted him out of the seat and took his hand.

Emma went up to the receptionist at the front desk "Hi I'm looking for my mom Monica Bing that just came in here, do you know where they went?" She asked

"Yes, they just went down that corridor."

"Thank you." They walked away and down the hall.

"Chandler..." Monica breathed through another contraction "Go check on the kids."

Chandler wiped the sweat from her forehead before kissing it softly "Okay." He let go of her hand "You are doing so great."

Once he left Monica turned back to the Doctor.

"You have a great husband." He told her

Monica smiled "I really do."

"Alright Monica, you are dilated 2 inches right now." He told her "I need to go deliver another baby in another room. Nurse Bailey will be here and get me when you are fully dilated." He said

Monica nodded half wishing that he would stay with her and deliver her baby first.

Chandler came back in seeing the Doctor leave "Where is he going?" He asked taking his place by Monica's head.

"He has another patient to take care of before me." She told him

"When will he be back?" He asked next hoping that he didn't just leave his wife here to deliver this baby himself.

Monica shook her head as another contraction hit "I don't know Chandler!"

Chandler dropped the questions and focused on Monica.

Daniel and Emma sat in the waiting room as they waited.

Daniel kicked his feet back and forth not able to reach the floor just yet. "When will she be here?" He asked

"I'm not sure buddy." Emma told him

"Is she coming from mommy's tummy."

"Yes." Emma said as she started to get distracted by the cute boys across the room starring at her.

"How is she coming out of there?" He asked

"I'm not sure." Emma said blankly starring at them smiling.

Next thing she knew he got up and was heading straight for her.

"Hey, I'm Tomas."

Emma's smile dropped "Tomas? As in Tomas James?" She questioned

"What?"

"Nothing." Emma quickly grabbed Daniels small hand and walked to the food court.

"Whose Tomas James?"

"No one."

"Do you know him Emmy?" He asked

"No Daniel. I said he was no one." She told him firmly.

Feeling bad about yelling at her four year old brother she apologized "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It' okay."

"You want some ice cream?" She then asked spotting an ice cream machine up ahead in the food court.

He nodded excited

Chandler held Monica through another close contraction "There are only 3 minutes apart where is the Doctor?!" He shouted looking up at a nurse "Where is the Doctor?"

"With another patient Sir." She told him

"Go get him or you will be the one delivering this baby."

"Yes Sir." She hurried out of the room to find the Doctor.

"Chandler.." Monica breathed heavily "I don't think I can hold her for much longer."

"I know sweetheart, we're getting a Doctor." Chandler kissed her forehead lovingly as they waited for the Doctor to show.

A few minutes later the Doctor came in "You ready Monica?"

"Yes, desperately." She sat up with the help of Chandler as the Doctor positioned himself on the other side of her.

"Okay, once the next contractions hits I'm gonna need you to push."

Monica nodded and within seconds later she was pushing.

"Madison!" Chandler called out to his three year old daughter. "Madison we need to go!" He yelled through the house.

A few minutes later she came running down the stairs one step at a time as she held onto the tall railing. "I was brushing my teeth daddy." She told him

"You barely got teeth." He helped her with her shoes "Where is your brother?" Chandler asked

Madison shrugged "Is Emma coming home with us?" She asked

"Yep, she is going to stay with us for a while now until she fines a home for herself. And she is bringing a friend so be nice." He said finishing with her shoes.

"Daniel, let's go!" Chandler yelled up

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Seven year old Daniel said as he walked down the stairs playing with his game boy he got that Christmas.

"You got your shoes on?" He asked looking at his sons bare feet.

"I'm almost done." Daniel reached the bottom step and stopped as he focused on his game.

Chandler grabbed his sons shoes and lead the two kids out the door.

He buckled Madison in the seat with Daniel next to her without his shoes. "Put these on." He handed him the shoes

"Where is mommy?" Madison asked

"She is at work and going to meet us there."

"But she already knows us. Why is she meeting us again?" Madison asked clueless

Chandler sighed, this is why he had Monica, to explain these things to their daughter who asked a million questions a day. "We are going to see mommy there. Not meet her, see her." He corrected as he pulled out of the driveway.

Monica stood and waited for her family to show at the gate. She got off a little earlier from work as Phoebe covered for her last fifteen minutes so she didn't miss her daughter arriving back home.

"Mommy!" Madison yelled through the airport as she tried to pull her father's arm. "Come on daddy." She said trying to run.

Monica turned around and saw her family coming towards her.

Chandler let go of Madison's hand when they were within a few feet of Monica.

Monica smiled and lifted up her baby girl in her arms.

Chandler leaned in and kissed his wife, the first kiss since that morning.

"How was it getting everyone ready this morning?" She asked not being able to when she had to leave for work.

"Hectic. Don't leave me again." He said exhausted

Monica tilted her head and looked at him apologetically. "You did good. Everyone is here." She reassured him

Chandler smiled and looked down at their son still into his game boy "Daniel you need to put that away, your sister will be here any minute."

"I'm almost done."

"No, you were almost down an hour ago." He said

Daniel sighed and shut it off.

Emma's plane landed at 6:25. She looked over at her boyfriend of one year "They're gonna love you." She smiled and grabbed their bags.

"I hope so." Jason held Emma's hand as they walked off the plane. "So your moms name is Monica, dad is Chandler..?"

"Yes." She smiled

"And your brother is Danny?"

"Daniel, yes."

"He is seven and your little sister is Madison who is three?"

"Perfect." She smiled and kissed him before they got out into view of everyone around waiting for loved ones to exit the plane.

Emma let go of Jason's hand as she went over to her family "Mom." She smiled and hugged her with Madison in her arms.

Monica smiled as she saw the difference in Emma's personality and looks than when she left. They weren't bad, they were more girly and less sporty than her personality was in high school.

Emma hugged her dad next then ruffled her brothers hair. She took a deep breath before motioning over for Jason to join them "Guys, this is Jason." She smiled

Jason came over with the bags "It's nice to meet you." He gave Chandler a firm handshake and Monica a soft hug "I've heard so much about you all."

"We heard so much about you too Jason." Monica smiled to him

"Did you guys eat yet? Because we are starving." Emma said holding her empty stomach.

"Your dad made reservations at 7:30." Monica told her as they all started to walk towards the car.

Not having much room in Chandler's car with the luggage and car seat, everyone had to squeeze.

After they went out to dinner, they all headed back home.

As Chandler pulled up to the house everyone sat in the car and waited.

Monica unbuckled her seat belt and was about to get out when she noticed all eyes on her. "What?"

"You're not about to go into labor are you?" Emma asked

Monica fake laughed "That's funny." She continued to get out of the car.

"Mrs. Bing, I haven't been here that long but that is one of the few stories I know." He laughed

Monica smiled "Call me Monica." She told him kindly as she got Madison out of the car "Besides, I don't know if you know the story about Emma trying to set up Chandler and I..."

"Oh no, mom, please." Emma begged for her not to tell the story.

Jason smiled as he helped Chandler get the bags out of the trunk "No I don't believe I know that story."

"Welcome to the family Jason." Chandler smiled and patted him on the back.

**The End! :) I hope you enjoyed it. Made this chapter kind of long and basically the same story written twice in the chapter. Please review although it is over and you won't be telling me to write more chapters I still want to know how you liked it and if you want me to write a new story soon.**


End file.
